7th Grace
by dot dot curve
Summary: It's about a girl band called 7th grace.. They tour Japan and meet The Gazette, SuG, An Cafe, Miyavi, etc. Staring Ruki, Miyavi, Takeru and other famous J-rockers.
1. info

Voc: Tia Patterson

Stage Name: Noodle

Age: 22

Personality: Random, pretty much spastic all the time. She's the type of girl who would please a crowd by walking like a penguin. She's super nice except when you piss her off. She's very patient except when she has to work. She's very random and she likes to dance on stage and pour water on her fans. She also likes to jump on the back of the three guitarist of the group. She's fluent in 3 languages, French and English and Japanese.

Looks: Brown hair, mid back. Brown eyes. Slender. White

Main Guitar: Kiya Saladana

Stage Name: Teru

Age: 23

Personality: She is the therapist of the group. She's cute and so happy all the time. She's an AMAZING guitarist. She makes fun of the 2nd guitarist and the drummer of the band. She's the type of girl who will chase after any hot man but will always keep the one man she adores close to her even though she doesn't know him yet. Fluent in 3 languages, Spanish, English, and Japanese.

Looks: Blackish hair with blonde tips, shoulder length. Asian eyes, tanned skin. Brown eyes. Asian looking but very Hispanic.

2nd Guitar: Sarah Dodson

Stage Name: Chisai or chibi

Age: 22

Personality: Very shy and stands at a whopping height of 5' foot. She has natural auburn hair but one half is black. She has the scene hair and makeup style. The main guitarist constantly makes fun of her. She has brown eyes but she has contacts that make one of her eyes baby blue. The only reason she isn't the equal in position as kiya is at the guitar is because she's very shy and doesn't like that much of attention from her fans. Kiya and she are the 2 best guitar players in America. Fluent in 2 languages, English, and Japanese (but always has the English to Japanese dictionary with her -_-|||).

Looks: Half auburn and black hair. 5 feet tall and skinny. Dark clothing choice. Nice, shy but very abusive to the bass player of the band. Loves Dr. Pepper and often advertises it on stage by wearing Dr. pepper merch.

Bass: Megan Rael

Stage Name: Megan

Age: 23

Personality: Lazy is a definition of what she is. She's very pretty and she does awesome stage stunts such as flips and stuff. She's either happy or really pissed or annoyed. Those are the only moods she comes in. she's one of the best bass players in America. She likes to steal drum sticks from the drummer and beat on the symbol during a live. Her and Sarah like to jump around on stage after chugging 3 monsters. She is a very fashion orientated person. She's very smart but once again SO LAZY. It's amazing how she's not fat. She's the alcoholic of the group.

Looks: Hair is always a different colour when you see her. Bright green eyes, very pale line of blue on the outside and in the light they're golden yellow. She's 5'3 and very clumsy. She's slender and other stuff.

Drummer: Sally Collman

Stage name: Lillie

Age:21

Personality: THIS GIRL MAKES NO SENSE! You get headaches around her because she's so damn random. She's the best at coming up with random things like 'space taco's ' and 'Magical green toenail.' So, the band members put her overly hyper ass on drums and she rocks them! She's the best drummer you'll ever meet.

Looks: blonde with blue eyes. She like baloney and veggies. She and Megan and Kiya are drinking buddies. Sarah is the designated driver sometimes. She is so random and funny. She can cheer just about anybody up.

These girls are in a band called 7th Grace. They are hugely popular in America and Mexico. They all live in an huge apartment.


	2. The beginning

Chapter 1

_Backstage AFTER the show_

"That was a great show, guys!" Kiya cheered.

"I need a drink!" Megan smiled.

Megan walked over to the bar and picked up some margarita mix.

"Let's party!" Sally cheered.

"Megan, do you really think you should give _her_ booze? She is 20!" The band manager asked.

"Hell yeah. By the way I'm 21!" Sally corrected.

"Morgan's right! It's not wise to give Sally margarita's! remember last time?" Kiya began.

"How can I forget! We found her in a dumpster wearing a poncho, tight booty shorts, cowboy boots sleeping next to John Stamos." Sarah laughed.

"How do you even know John Stamos?" Tia asked.

"I did some early acting work." Sally smiled.

"Here come your fans! Stage names please!" Morgan spoke to them.

The five girls went to sit at the table in the front of the concert hall.

The order from left to right sat: Teru (Kiya), Lillie (Sally), Noodle (Tia), Megan, Chisai (Sarah)

The fans did what fans do best. They told the girls how much they rock, but there was one weird fan that came up to the girls. He handed Megan a letter.

"Read this when you get the chance okay?" He spoke in broken English.

"Okay!" Megan agreed.

"Arigato," The fan bowed.

"This dude is weird," Megan exclaimed.

"I'm right here!" The man spoke.

"And that still doesn't make you less weird. SECRUITY!" Megan shouted.

The man tripped over Chisai's feet.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Chisai gasped.

The man looked up and smiled at Chisai and ran off. Chisai stood in thought at how perfect his teeth and smile were.

"It says '_wait till to marrow to open.'_ Eh, okay. Here Chisai! Hold on to this!" Megan shouted, throwing it at the back of her head. That didn't get Chisai's attention so Megan threw a can of water at her.

"Oomph!" Chisai grunted, before falling down.

"Oh! I said _catch_ not _let the can hit me in the head and fall to the ground_! Goodness, Chisai. Pay attention!" Megan spoke putting the blame on Chisai when she was clearly to blame.

_The Next Day (at the studio)_

Tia was in the recording room, practicing her vocals in private and Kiya was in there to play some music to keep her on track. Meanwhile, Sarah, Sally and Megan were sitting on the couch. Megan got up to sit in a rollie chair.

"So, we should read that letter now!" Sally prodded.

"Let's wait till Kiya and Tia get in here!" Sarah smiled.

"How about we don't!" Sally cheered, stealing the letter from Sarah's hoodie.

"HEY! This isn't in English!" Sally cried.

"What is going on in here!? I can't practice with all this noise!" Tia screamed in annoyance.

"Ohhh… What is that? A love letter?" Kiya asked Sally.

"I don't know! If it was it would be for Megan. The weird guy gave her the letter. The idiot didn't even write it in the right language! Wait a minute! You look Asian, what does it say?" Sally asked Kiya.

"I don't know! I can speak Japanese not read it," Kiya pouted.

Megan got up and read the paper out loud.

_Hello, band members of 7th__ Grace. I'm Takeru from SuG! We would like it very much if you would join us on a tour. It's 5 months long. Other bands included in this tour are The Gazette, Alice Nine, Lm.c, An Cafe and Miyavi. Let us know if you want to join. Thank you. My number is *_67-1-806-220-8560. _please call as soon as possible. _

_-Takeru of SuG._

"OH MY GOSH! LM.C! LET'S GO!" Kiya screamed in one breath calling the number.

"It's ringing!" Kiya giggled.

"HI! Takeru isn't available right now, But this is Maya and I would love to take a message for him," Maya spoke.

Kiya Screamed as loud as her fan girl voice would and said, "MAYA! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME AND HAVE MY BABIES!"

"Uh…. Okay?" Maya answered, confused.

"YES!!!!" Kiya shouted before passing out.

"Um… Maya? Are you deaf yet?" Megan asked.

"Sort of. May I ask why you're calling and who are you?" Maya asked.

"YOUR FUTURE WIFE! THAT'S WHO I AM!" Kiya shouted in the background.

"Ignore her for now, I'm the bassist of 7th grace. I was told to call Takeru about the tour. I would like to join so would my band mates. Could you please pass that on," Megan asked.

"Yes I would love to. Good bye, Megan and tell the woman who screamed in my ear, I like to buy my girls' dinner before I do anything," Maya announced.

"Okay. She'll be a bit happy and disappointed, but okay," Megan said, then hung up.

"SO! WHAT DID MAYA SAY!?" Kiya begged for details.

"He said he wants to be your sexy man lover," Megan glared smart-assed like.

"AHHH DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" Kiya cried in a corner.

"What day are we planning on leave on this tour that I didn't agree to going on?" Tia asked.

"I don't know!" Megan shrugged.

"The better question is how will Morgan take it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh shit! We're dead, but not if we get to her first! QUICK! We need a rope, a car, matches, 3 Las Vegas hookers, a bottle of tequila and Bob Saget!" Sally panicked.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"So we can-" Sally began.

"Don't! Please!" Sarah begged even thought they all wanted to know deep down.

"TOO BAD! WE WOULD GET THE HOOKERS TO BURN SHIT DOWN! THEN KILL ONE OF THEM AND BLAME IT ON BOB SAGET, SHOVE THE DEAD BODY IN THE CAR, THEN PUSH IT OFF A CLIFF, THEN DESPOSE OF BOB SAGET! THEN WE WOULD USE THE TEQUILA TO GET SO SHIT FACED WE WON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED SO WE CAN'T BE LEGALLY TRIED IN A COURT OF **LAW**!" Sally explained dramatically in one breath.

"What's the rope for?" Tia asked.

"I don't know! IT'S MUCH MORE MANLIER THAN STRING!" Sally cheered.

Morgan walked in, but stopped when she saw Kiya. She shook her head and moved on.

"So… How's the song coming, guys?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, we weren't planning on going to Japan and going on a 5 month long tour or anything in that nature with out telling you or that we agreed to go without telling you. Psh! What gave you that idea, Crazy?" Sally freaked out.

"Right," Morgan spoke slowly.

"Way to go, Captain Smooth," Sarah face palmed, "She'll never know now!"

"I know! I'm so good!" Sally smiled.

"I'm leaving to pack for this tour I know nothing about because you guys totally didn't agree to go to it or anything without consulting me first," Morgan sighed, leaving the room.

"So… We're going to Japan. We need new clothes! I need to impress Maya!" Kiya cheered.

"Yeah!" Megan and Sally cheered.

"Okay. Lets go. I need to buy new suit cases for my stuff and I need to get a new phone," Sarah began.

"Let's go," Tia groaned.

_In the food court of the mall_

"Sarah… I'm afraid if you eat anymore chick fillet you'll turn into a chicken." Sally said, poking Sarah with her chop stick from the Chinese place. Megan sat down beside them with a smoothie.

"Is that a strawberry smoothie?" Sarah asked hopeful.

"Ew no. Strawberrys are gross. This is a orange smoothie. YUM!" Megan smiled.

"Yo! Are we gonna get some shopping done?" Sally asked.

"Eventually…" Sarah spoke,finishing off her fries.

Sally, Sarah, and Megan stayed there for 30 minutes, just sitting there until a voice called them out. It was a old high school 'friend.' They looked back to see who it was. It was Norma.

"UGH! Jesus save us!" Sarah cried.

"TINA!" Norma screamed.

Norma ran up to Tia and jumped on her.

"Quick! Run!" Sarah sprinted. The other 2 followed. Sarah, Megan and Sally ran and got a whole new wardrobe.

"I feel bad for Tia," Sarah said.

"I don't! She probably got rid of her," Sally stated.

"Yeah! You're probably right!" Sarah smiled.

_Meanwhile in Victoria Secret_

"Tina! Those panties are so risqué! Lacy and reveling!" Norma laughed.

"IT'S TIA! AND I HATE YOU SO BAD!" Tia began to freak out, ripping the underwear she had in her hands.

The clerk came up to her and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now."

"AHHHHHH!" Tia stormed out. She stormed around the mall until she saw Sally riding a child's riding horse.

"GIVE ANOTHER QUARTER, SARAH! I'M NOT DONE! MEGAN'S STILL BEATING ME IN THE RACE CAR!" Sally screamed.

"What are you guys doing?" Tia asked.

"Playing _Catch the drug dealer and beat him down because he's skipping his payments the western version. How_ about you- SARAH! THE HORSE STOPPED! THANKS! NOW I LOST! MEGAN GETS AWAY! AGAIN!" Sally cried. She got off the horse, but she saw a little kid coming towards the horse.

"BACK OFF, BITCH! THIS IS MY HORSE!" Sally screamed at the 3 year old.

"SISSY!" The child screamed.

The girls turned to see Norma darting towards at unbelievable hyperactive speed.

"SHIT! RUN! CRAZY BITCH COMING THIS WAY!" Megan screamed, trying to jump out of the car, but her leg caught on the side and she face planted on the ground.

"RUN FOR THE SALON! SHE HAS NO HAIR!" Sarah cried.

All the girls began to sprint towards the salon. Megan hid behind a fat lady. Sarah hid behind the cash register and Tia hid her face in a hair dryer. Sally on the other hand just stood in the entrance holding a shampoo bottle in front of her face. Norma came running up to Sally, before she could speak she was interrupted.

"Run for your life!" Sally screamed, running. The other 3 ran with her. Half way to the exit, Sally tripped.

"HELP!" Sally begged.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES, FRESH MEAT!" Megan screamed.

Sally got up and tackled Megan, but Megan took Tia and Sarah down with her.

"FUCK!" Sarah panicked.

"I need a picture with you guys for my Myspace!" Norma screamed.

"SHIT!" Sarah panicked again.

All the girls began to crawl towards the exit. When one of them tried to stand, another girl would pull her down.

"YOU'RE FUCKED WITH THE REST OF US, FRESH MEAT!" Megan shouted.

"I'M NOT IN COLLEGE ANYMORE!" Sally shouted.

"You'll always be our Fresh Meat. IT APPROCHES!" Sarah screamed.

All the girls began to stand and run again. Then someone shouted "LOOK! IT'S 7TH GRACE!"

"AHHHHH!" The girls panicked. They were sounded by fans.

The girls took off, jumping over tables. Knocking tables over, falling over them, screaming like idiots. They were near the entrance when the fans screamed and sounded them.

"FUCK!" All the girls cried.


	3. it's still here

**Chapter 2**

_**At the Mall; surrounded by fans**_

"**Megan! HELP!" Sarah screamed, as the fans began to separate them. **

**There was a loud buzzer going off. **

"**BACK UP OFF THEM!" Morgan the manager shouted. Beside her stood a huge, bald man. The fans let of the girls and they ran beside of Morgan. Morgan looked at the girls. When the fans least suspected it, Sally did a war cry and pushed Morgan down. **

"**RUN!" Sally screamed.**

**The 4 girls began to run. Luckily, for the girls, they reached Sarah's hummer before the fans reached them. They got in, and Sarah dropped her car key in her floor board. **

"**SARAH, HURRY!" Megan panicked. **

"**I GOT EM'!" Sarah cried with joy. She began to fumble with them, She couldn't get them in the ignition. She began to back up, when there was a loud 'thump.'**

"**AHHH! I HIT SOMETHING!" Sarah cried.**

**Megan looked back and said, "No, you didn't so DRIVE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DRIVED BEFORE!" **

"**But! There was a thump!" Sarah cried and pulled forward.**

"**That must have been a speed bump!" Sally urged.**

**Sarah backed up and drove away. As she looked back in her rearview mirror, she was Norma being helped up by**__**the **_**7th**__** Grace **_**fans. **

"**I TOLD YOU I HIT **_**SOMETHING! **_**I HIT NORMA!" Sarah cried and laughed.**

**As they began to drive off, Megan's cell phone began to go off.**

"**Shit! It's Morgan! WHAT DO I DO!? DO I PUSH END OR LET IT RING?!" Megan cried. Megan rolled down the window and threw the phone out. Moments later Megan realized what she did, and began to sob. **

"**I didn't know what to do! Now my phone is DEAD!" Megan cried out.**

"**What's the worst thing that can happen?" Tia sighed.**

"**Takeru can call," Megan realized. Megan began to beg Sarah to take her to AT&T to get a new phone. Sarah understood but she was frustrated at the moment Megan asked.**

"**PLEASE!!" Megan begged.**

"**Okay! I need to make a quick stop first," Sarah sighed.**

**She pulled into a gas station. She shut her car off and slammed the door. From the outside you could hear Sarah scream, "YOU RED MONSTER! I'VE FILLED YOU UP 6 TIMES IN THE LAST 3 DAYS! ALL YOU DO IS DRINK! AHHHHH!" **

**After paying for her gas, Sarah opened the door. **

"**That guy in there was so nice. He gave me 20 bottles of Dr. Pepper and my gas for free," Sarah cheered.**

**All the girls just looked at her weirdly. **

"**Did you take the Dr. Pepper?" Sally asked, worried.**

"**NO! I bet it was spiked with something… Like…. PIBB!" Sarah spoke, her eyes getting bulgy. Sarah got back in and drove to AT&T where Sarah and Megan got new phones. On there way back to the house, Morgan called Megan's phone again. **

"**Hello?" Megan answered.**

"**Come to the studio, NOW!" Morgan screamed.**

"**What about Kiya?" Megan asked.**

"**She's already here!" Morgan grunted.**

"**Okay, Snippy! We'll be there in a few… okay?" Megan asked.**

"**A few better mean a few minutes, not a few hours, Megan, I'm serious." Morgan warned.**

"**It doesn't mean a few hours… I meant a few days." Megan replied, hanging up.**

"**So, we're to go to the studio?" Sarah asked.**

"**Let's go home to drop our crap off and take a shower first!" Sally suggested.**

"**Uh… I think Morgan will get mad." Sarah mumbled.**

"**Oh well!" Sally said.**

"**We're going to the studio." Sarah said sternly.**

"**Sarah Chisai! Please!" Megan begged.**

"**Okay! But we have to hurry!" Sarah emphasized.**

_**At the house**_

**Sally and Megan began to fight their way up the stairs. Sally slapped Megan in the face. After Megan got up, She jumped on Sally's shoulder's and jumped over her causing Sally to fall backwards down the stairs. Megan ran into the bathroom and locked the door.**

"**BITCH! OPEN THIS DOOR OR YOU'LL GET IT, LITTLE MISSY!" Sally screamed.**

**Sally walked downstairs and walked into Tia and Sarah's bathroom. Sarah and Tia followed her. **

"**Sally what are you doing?" Sarah asked.**

**Sally flushed the toilet. The house filled with the sounds of screams. Sally kept flushing the toilet. Sarah walked out to get Megan's and her phone to charge. Just as she walked back into the bathroom, Megan's phone began to ring. Sally answered it and put it on speaker. **

"**Moshi Moshi!" Sally answered.**

"**Hi! Is Megan there?" The man asked, excited.**

"**No, she's busy crying," Sally said.**

"**Why is she crying?" The man asked.**

"**Depends, who are you?" Sally inquired.**

"**I am Takeru! The lead singer of SuG. I wanted to talk to Megan to tell her when to be here," Takeru spoke cheerfully.**

"**Well, She's crying because I'm flushing the toilet," Sally smiled.**

"**Why is she crying about that? Is toilet water hot in America?" Takeru inquired.**

"**No! Shower water is hot when you flush the toilet in America," Sally said evilly.**

"**Well, I'm surprised you didn't get a pitcher of ice cold water and pour it on her," Takeru giggled.**

"**DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!" Both Sarah and Tia screamed.**

"**GREAT IDEA!" Sally ran out of the room, to get water as Tia and Sarah chased her.**

**Sally ran upstairs with the water and the phone, being chased by the other 2.**

"**Hey, Takeru. Listen to this!" Sally laughed evilly as she kicked down the door, then she flushed the toiled and poured the water on Megan.**

"**AHHH YOU BITCH! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Megan screamed, wrapping her towel around her and chasing Sally. Sally pushed the phone to Tia and ran. Tia began to put the phone to her ear when she heard a loud crash.**

"**AHHH! I'M BLEEDING!" Sally screamed.**

"**THAT'S KETCHUP STUPID!" Megan shouted back at her.**

"**Hey, Takeru, I'll have Megan call you back, okay?" Tia asked.**

"**Oh… Okay," Takeru mumbled.**

**Tia clicked the phone shut.**

"**HURRY UP AND TAKE A SHOWER SALLY! WE NEED TO GO! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 45 MINUTES ALREADY!" Tia shouted.**

"**45 MINUTES OF JOY!" Sally cheered.**

**Sally ran into the bathroom and began to shower, while Megan sulked into her room. Tia and Sarah went downstairs and began to discuss their bands new song title. **

"**I think we should call it **_**celebrate the summer!" **_**Sarah suggested.**

"**YEAH! THAT'S GREAT!" Tia cheered. **

"**BITCH GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Megan screamed, pushing Sally down the stairs. Sally landed at the landing and Tia and Sarah were starring at her. Megan stepped on Sally's head. **

"**Okay, let's go. We have 15 minutes to get there before Morgan goes total ape shit. I mean we've been here for an 1 and 45 minutes because someone wouldn't get her fat ass out of the shower, isn't that right Sally?" Megan screamed hatefully. **

"**WELL IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FASTER IF YOU DIDN'T FLUSH MY MAKE UP DOWN A TOILET. I NEED THOSE! MAKE UP MAKES ME SEXY AND MAKE ALL THE BOYS COME TO THE YARD AND THERE ALL LIKE IT'S BETTER THAN YOUR'S!" Sally retorted.**

"**STOP QUOTING RAP SONG LYRICS, McGOOBER!" Megan screamed.**

"**OKAY! LET'S ACCEND!" Sarah shouted.**

"**SHOT GUN!" Sally and Megan called at the same time.**

"**I'll sit in the front this time, guys. To avoid conflict," Tia smiled.**

"**AWWW! HEY! STOP COPYING ME!" Sally and Megan screamed at the same time.**

"**Oh just forget it and MOVE!" Tia sighed, frustrated. She grabbed Sally and Megan by their ear's and dragged them to the car.**

_**At the studio**_

"**What in the world took you so long?" Morgan asked, annoyed.**

"**Well…" Sally began, " You really don't want to know, do you?" **

"**WHAT MADE YOU FIGURE IT OUT!? WAS IT THE FACT YOU'RE 2 HOURS LATE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Morgan screamed in Sally's face.**

"**WELL…. YOU SEE! We were driving right!? Then this giant monkey fell from the sky," Megan began, "Then Sally was all like 'HELL NO' and wiped out a spaghetti noodle and began to duel to the death, but then Sally saw hot men and ran away, so we had to find her. Sarah and I left crumb trials but the big bad wolf ate them and blew our house down. So we had to climb a bean stock to steal a magic gold egg laying duck. But the giant wanted to marry Tia and so we had to find a way around that deal we made with that las Vegas hooker and it was a long complicated process and we found Sally peeking into a construction site! That's exactly why we are late! All truth!" **

"**DID YOU DO DRUGS ON YOUR WAY HERE!?" Morgan screamed in Megan's face.**

"**Possibly? Seemingly? Why, that was the TRUE reason why we were late!" Megan explained.**

"**Sally would have came up with a more believable excuse," Morgan face palmed.**

"**Told you we should have let Sally come up with the excuse." Sarah whispered to Tia.**

"**I BELIEVE YOU MAE~CHAN!" Kiya smiled.**

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" We ALL screamed.**

"**No, but I thought I would be nice!" Kiya smiled.**


	4. tortured

Chapter 3

_At the studio_

Morgan came back in the room and all the girls set down. Kiya and Sally and Tia were on the leather couch. Sarah was setting on the arm of a chair and Megan was setting on the coffee table.

"Tonight is a live. After what happened to a fan today at the mall, I feel as your manager, you should make it up to her. So I gave her backstage passes. If you feel that request is un reasonable, Too bad. You put her in the hospital. Oh, yeah, You're to go to the hospital after we discuss this little Japanese adventure. And to make sure you make you're way there, I'll be escorting you." Morgan assured them.

"Why do I have to go!? I went to a different mall!" Kiya cried.

"You don't have to, Kiya. _THEY_ have to." Morgan spoke.

"I remember when I use to like you," Megan grunted, "Now… Not so much!"

"I'm going to ignore you now. So, about this Japanes- MEGAN GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Morgan shouted at Megan who was leaving.

"I thought you said you were ignoring me?" Megan spoke.

"MEGAN!" Sally screamed, slapping the couch.

"That's it! I quit!" Morgan screamed.

"BUT BUT! LM.C! MAYA! MY HUSBAND! THE GUY I BOUGHT NEW BRA'S FOR!" Kiya cried.

"FINE! You are the neediest guitarist!" Morgan sighed.

"Actually Sarah is! She just hurt herself," Tia pointed out.

"I didn't hurt myself! I just cut myself and I'm bleeding really bad." Sarah stammered.

"Did you cut your hand?" Megan asked.

"No. My leg like always." Sarah spoke.

"DAMN IT! There goes are chance at canceling the Live," Sally began grieving.

Megan began dial numbers in her phone.

"Who are you calling? I'm talking here!" Morgan directed.

"I'm calling Takeru!" Megan cheered.

_At hospital_

"BUT BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Sarah began to scream as Kiya and Morgan tried to pull her out of the car.

"YOU HAVE TO! YOU HIT HER!" Morgan screamed.

"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!?" Sarah screamed back.

"YOUR'S!" Kiya answered.

"BUT THE HOSPITAL IS FULL OF CRAZIES! AND SICKO'S AND EHHHH I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S FULL OF NORMA GERMS!" Sarah cried.

After 5 minutes of this, Megan grabbed Sarah and carried her into the Hospital. They were directed into the direction of Norma's room. When the reached the door, Megan swung the door open and Sarah kicked Tia in the room and Megan and Sally shut the door and held it close. Morgan came up and pushed all 3 of them in the room. Sarah cried and clawed at the door in pure misery. Sarah stood up and walked to the edge of Norma's bed.

"Her you go! A back stage pass to our concert because YOU had to be in the way of MY CAR! WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN ANYONE ELSE?!" Sarah cried.

Sally helped Sarah calm down, while Tia and Megan were stuck with Norma.

"If you're not feeling well enough to come. Then you should just stay home. Yes. That's what you should do." Tia smiled.

"I wouldn't give up this opportunity for the world! Girls would pay millions for this pass" Norma screamed.

"THEN YOU SHOULD SELL IT! Pay for you medical bills and such!" Megan smiled.

"NO WAY!" Norma cheered.

Tia and Megan groaned in misery. Morgan busted in the room with a camera. She yelled at the girls to stand next to Norma and smile. None of the did except Kiya.

"GET OVER HERE!" Kiya cheered.

All the girls walked over there and pose for the worse picture of there life. The only one who wasn't crying in the picture was Kiya. As they left the hospital Morgan was asking questions about Japan and talking about the men there with Kiya.

"I hope you guys learned your lesson and you take responsibility for you actions now!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah! I feel as I am responsible," Sarah spoke in a smart assed tone.

"Oh yeah! The guilt still burns inside of me… Or maybe that's my lunch," Sally stated.

"You guys need to be at the concert place in 2 hours," Morgan began, "This concert starts a 7:30 and it's 3:30 so that gives the stylist 4 hours for you guys, okay!"

"We'll try!" Tia cheered.

"Or not!" Megan disagreed.

"You better be there Megan!" Morgan warned.

"Okay! Shit, someone is pissy," Megan spoke.

_At the live backstage_

The girls all huddled up.

"We have to make this rock like this is our last show so on the count of 5 we get out there and DO THIS!" Sally motivated.

"YEAH!" Megan screamed fixing her vest.

"OH YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" Norma screamed.

Norma looked over the group. Sarah who was wearing loose black bondage shorts with strap that connected the shorts to a pant legs which has chains on them. Sarah was wearing a tight black shirt with the bands name on it. She had a big button on the shirt that said Dr. Pepper and a dr. pepper key chain on her pants.

Kiya was wearing this strapless gothic Lolita dress that was black and had white lace on it. She had arm length gloves on with the band name on them. She was wearing thigh high stockings and Mary janes with pin strait hair.

Sally was wearing a black band-tee with the band title on it with her long blond hair curled above the logo. Tight jeans and converse.

Tia was wearing a pink dress and pink converse. She had strait hair and a big bow in it. Her thigh high's had the band name on it.

Megan was wearing a vest with her band shirt on under the vest. Tight black jeans and boot with fur at the top on them.

"YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" Norma began, Sarah called security to get her to leave the place before they left for the stage.

"Okay! LETS DO THIS!" Sally screamed and ran for the stage. Megan followed and then Sarah, Kiya and Tia. Sally walked on stage holding her hands in the air while Megan crossed the stage to pick up her guitar. Kiya and Sarah were ready to go, as Tia greeted the crowd.

_Half way through the concert (Tia = Noodle) (Kiya=Teru) (Sarah=Chisai) (Sally=Lillie)_

"YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" Noodle shouted, trying to catch her breath.

Megan walked across stage dropping her bass guitar in the middle. Lillie jumped on Megan's back and Megan jumped on Chisai's back. Chisai screamed. Chisai face planted on stage and Megan got up and ran to the edge of the stage. Megan grabbed Lillie and hurled her off stage and ran away laughing. Noodle and Teru looked at her in shock. Chisai laughed at Lillie, while she got up. Lillie was freaking out in the crowd.

"HAHA! Sucks for you! Have fun being touched by people who don't wash their hands properly!" Chisai giggled.

"You dork!" Megan ran, and kicked a can of Dr. Pepper off the stage.

"NO!" Chisai sprinted off stage, did a flip in the air and caught the Dr. Pepper. She landed on some of her fans but they lifted her and she was crowd surfing. Noodle laughed and began the next song. Teru began to play and so did Megan and she began to beat on the symbol of the drums when it required it.

"BITCH! THOSE ARE MINE!" Lillie screamed, kicking someone in the face and ran to the stage and jumped on it and ran to her drums. Chisai walked on stage from backstage and picked up her guitar and played.

_End of the concert and stage names_

The slowly trudged backstage knowing the undeniable fate waiting for them. Norma was waiting for them in their dressing room. They all stood outside the door, waiting for someone brave enough to go in. Kiya wasn't there because she went with Morgan to help her pack her stuff for when ever Megan called Takeru back. Sarah decided to be mean and push Megan in there first.

"MEGAN! YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING-" Norma began but was cut off by Megan's death glare. All the other girls there walked in to see if Megan killed Norma, but instead Megan was on the ground, glaring.

"Well you guys did a great show, and I got to get home because I have a curfew at 11!" Norma said, "Nice catching up with you guys again!"

"Wait! Aren't you older than us?" Sally asked skeptically.

"Yes! I still live with my grandma!" Norma laughed.

"Whatever! GOOD BYE, FRE-NORMA!" Sarah smiled.

Norma left and the girls rejoiced. After they settled down, they all took a seat on the big couch but Sally left to go to the bathroom. Then Sarah's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah asked.

"Hello, Chisai. This is Dr. Pepper Inc. We were wondering if you would like to shoot a commercial for us and our product?" The people from Dr. Pepper asked.

"HELL YEAH I WILL! ANYTIME!" Sarah screamed with joy, "OKAY, TOMARROW AT 8:00 P.M.!! AT THE WAREHOUSES NEAR THE DOCK YARD!I will so be there!"

After Sarah hung up, Sally came back.

"So, why was Sarah screaming?" Sally asked.

"She got asked to do a commercial for Dr. Pepper. Which I bet isn't real." Megan spoke, looking directly at Sally.

"What?" Sally asked, "Good for YOU!"

"Let's go!" Tia spoke, walking out the back door.

The girls walked out the backdoor and made their way to the hummer.

_The next day_

Tia was sitting on the couch and Sarah was in the chair. Sally was left to go somewhere and Megan was reading. Sarah looked at the clock and smiled.

"It's almost 6:30! YAY!" Sarah screamed, "I'm going to leave that way I'll make it on time. I'll get lost so I figure I should leave really early!" Sarah cheered, running outside to her car. Megan got up and followed her to the garage.

"Do you REALLY think this is a good idea?" Megan asked. Sarah began to back out, shaking her head up and down.

"IT'S NOT A CON, MEGAN!" Sarah screamed, shutting the garage door. Sarah put the car in drive and wasn't paying attention. She put her foot on the gas and drove thought the garage door.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" Tia screamed, running out of the house, "THIS IS THE 3RD TIME THIS MONTH AND IT'S ONLY MARCH! WE HAVE 7 MONTHS TO GO!"

Megan began to shake her head. Sarah backed out of the drive way and hit there garage cans and pulled foreword and hit the street post. Megan sighed.

"Are you going to follow her or am I?" Tia asked.

"I'll follow her, you go get Kiya," Megan said, getting her car keys. She got in the land rover and backed out and rolled down the passage window.

"Lock the door and take the spare key just in case Sally comes back." Megan spoke.

"Okay, call if there's any problems," Tia spoke, Megan nodded and drove away.

Megan found Sarah's car and she stayed 2 cars behind her. Megan looked thought the glass in the back of her hummer and saw her dancing. Megan followed Sarah to the dock yard. Megan parked behind a building and watched Sarah get out of the car. As Sarah was walking toward the building, a figure put a rag over her mouth and dragged her into the building. Megan began to run after the person now. Megan made her way in the building and hid behind a box. Sarah was tied to a chair and a light shown on her. The figure came out holding a Dr. Pepper. The figure stepped into the light.

"IT IS ME! SALLY! Behold the last Dr. Pepper we're getting before we leave to Japan." Sally smiled and opened the can. Sally began to pour it on the ground. Sarah began to cry. Megan flipped the switch on and just stood there in shock. They all looked at Megan. Megan grabbed Sally and began to walk out leaving Sarah there. Sarah cried.


	5. sea of stupidity

CHAPTER 4

At the house; next day

Megan looked at the clock as it read 12:00pm. Morgan made her way into the room. The whole band was here for this. Megan pulled out her cell phone and dialed the numbers and she put it on speaker. It was ringing.

"Hello, Takeru speaking," Takeru sang.

"Hello Takeru, It's Megan from 7th grace. We are here to take you up on your offer to join you're tour!" Megan sang back.

"REALLY! THAT'S AMAZING! OH WOW! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU AND YOUR GUITAR PLAYER, SARAH I THINK HER NAME IS! SHE'S SO PRETTY!" Takeru gushed.

"T-th-thank you," Sarah blushed.

"AWWW! LOOK AT HER! HER FACE IS AS RED AS HER HAIR!" Kiya cheered.

Sarah ran off out the door. Which was followed by a loud crash.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN! I JUST GOT THAT FIXED!" Tia cried, knowing that, that sound was Sarah crashing into the garage door again. Sarah walked in holding a steering wheel.

"Did the hummer finally die?" Sally asked.

"No, this is your car's steering wheel!" Sarah smiled. Sally, Tia and Morgan face palmed. Megan was still talking to Takeru about the tour.

"Okay, Bye Bye!" Megan smiled and hung up.

"What did he add to that conversation? I wasn't listing." Sally stated.

"Since today is March 29th and the tour starts April 11th we have to be in Japan by April 5th. So, we can record and stuff." Megan spoke.

"6 days till I meet the love of my life!" Kiya smiled.

"Sure! He can be killed in a car crash by then!" Sally suggested. Kiya looked at her with big bulgy eyes and ran off, crying, to her room.

"Great! It's going to take 3 days to get her out of there!" Megan face palmed.

fast-forward to April 3

"What do you think is in there?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I want to see though." Sally added.

"Everyone does! I heard that there was a amazing treasure in there!" Megan exclaimed.

"No way! Are you serious!" Sally asked Megan.

"Yeah! That place is the worlds greatest mystery!" Sarah spoke.

"We're off to get our crap on the plane!" Morgan added carrying off with the luggage. Kiya walked out of her room and locked the door.

"Great! She locked the door! How are we gonna see what's in there now!" Sally cried, "Wait! We can set the door on fire."

"That'll burn the entire house down." Sarah spoke.

"How about we use Sally's head as a battering ram, since she doesn't use it otherwise." Megan mumbled.

"Can you pick a lock still?" Sarah asked Megan.

"Yes I can." Megan said walking up to the door, " I'll need 2 Bobbie pins, a metal clip and Sally to stop breathing down my neck."

"It's to add pressure!" Sally added.

"I'm about to add pressure to your face," Megan stood up.

"Here you go!" Sarah handed her the things she needed.

Megan picked the lock and opened the door. The girls all stood in awe. They began to walk forward, but Sarah tripped over a stack of books.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YAOI!!!!!!" Sarah screamed. She ran into Sally and knocked her over on a stack of books.

"AHHH! WORDS!" Sally screamed in panic.

After Sally and Sarah calmed down, they all noticed a guitar sitting on a pillow in the middle off the room. The guitar was in a glass case and was protected by an alarm system, but Sally didn't see that so she got a book and threw it at the glass and it broke. An alarm went off. The girls ran to Megan's car, since Sally's steering wheel was broken and Sarah got in a wreck with a Coke ~ a ~cola truck.

The drove to the company air plane which they'd be taking and Kiya was waiting for them.

"You went into my room and broke the glass casing around my most prized possession!?" Kiya asked, "You'll be paying to replace it."

"We did nothing!" Sarah began, "We went into your room, yes, but we didn't break anything. Dumb ass over here threw a book at the guitar."

"I'll pay for it!" Sally said, "Kiya can I barrow money?"

"No!" Kiya said, getting on the plain.

On the plane somewhere over the ocean

"Megan, did you call Takeru and tell him we were coming to Japan?" Morgan asked.

"Um... No. I'll call him now!" Megan said, picking up the plane phone and dialing the numbers.

"Hey, Takeru! It's Megan! We're on our way, when you get this message call back at this number okay?" Megan asked, hanging up.

"So, we are half way there. What do you want to do?" Sally asked.

"Sleep," Megan said.

"okay!" Sally cheered.

When they woke up they were in Japan. Megan checked the phone for messages. One was left by Takeru, who said he would pick them up at 3:58 pm. Megan checked her phone and it said 4:12p.m.

Morgan and Tia went off to go explore, while Sarah, Megan, Kiya and Sally looked for Their ride. Two people came up behind the four and hugged them.

"What are you 4 sexy ladies doing here," A voice sounded.

"Yeah! This one is super pretty!" another voice said, talking about Kiya.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kiya turned around and screamed. She just treated the love of her life, 'Maya.' Kiya fell to the floor unconscious. The girls all turned around.

"Maya! Give her CPR!" Sarah screamed.

"I don't know how!" Maya panicked.

"I do :D" the other guy said, who turns out to be Miyavi. Miyavi bent down to perform C.P.R. When Kiya came to, she looked at Maya.

"You saved my life and you're my first kiss!" Kiya smiled.

"Uh… I didn't save your life. Miyavi did!" Maya smiled.

"WHAT!? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FIRST KISS!" Kiya cried.

"Technically he didn't kiss you! He saved you!" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah!" Megan and Miyavi agreed.

"YEAH! HE GAVE YOU THE KISS OF LIFE!" Sally shouted.

Megan, Sarah, Miyavi and Maya looked at her with huge eyes as Kiya began to cry. Sally picked up on the mood and pouted. After they got Kiya to stop crying, they had Miyavi and Maya drive them to the recording studio where they were to meet up with the bands they'd be touring with and Morgan and Tia. They got in the van while the people from the company they'd be touring with took there stuff to there hotel. In the van, Megan, Sally, Sally, and Miyavi started a backseat moshpit. Kiya stat up with Maya, and blushed the entire time. Maya kept looking at Kiya than quickly looked away when she could him.

"Well, Well, Well… what do we have here, ne?" Megan grabbed both of their shoulders.

"I THINK THEY SHOULD MAKE OUT!" Sally screamed.

"SALLY!" Kiya blushed.

"Oh, you know you were thinking it!" Sally sneered.

"HAHAHA! I think she was thinking many things! I KNOW Maya was!" Miyavi laughed.

"Kiya Chan!" Sarah cried, "I'M SORRY FOR THEM!"

"Wait! I thought you're names were Chisai, Teru, and Lillie?" Maya asked.

"Those are our stage names!" Sally smiled.

"What's Megan's real name?" Miyavi asked.

"Your mom," Megan smirked.

"AHH! Seriously?!" Miyavi asked.

"No! It's Megan! I was unoriginal," Megan giggled.

"LOOKIE!" Miyavi pointed drastically, "ITS THE STUIDO!"

The van pulled up next to the studio. Everyone got out. Megan had to be really careful because she decided to be smart and put a short skirt on. Once out Sarah, Sally, and Megan checked on there make up. Kiya and Maya walked off to talk in the building, so the troublesome three girls were stuck together.

Miyavi lead us thought the building. Sarah was fumbling with Kiya and her guitar. Sally made her hold her and Megan's bass as well.

"Give me that!" Megan said, taking her bass and Sally's guitar. Megan threw the guitar at Sally, but she ducked and her guitar went through a door.

"FUCK!" Someone screamed.

Sally and Megan ran in the room to find An Cafe, SuG, and The GazettE in the room.

"Well, well, well. Megan we just stumbled into a room full of SEXY ASIAN MEN! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" Sally screamed.

Megan just stared at her in utter shock.

"Megan, are you ok?" Sally asked.

"That's Ruki... From the GazettE." Megan said, before passing out.

"MEGAN!" Sarah screamed.

5 minutes later

"Owwww... "Megan whined, before setting me.

"Hello I'm Ruki and this fag right here is Reita," Ruki greeted.

"He heh... I know," Megan smiled nervously.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MEGAN IS ACTING SHY! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING! OUR CONSEDED, COCKY, ARIGONT, PRISSY BASSIST IS SHY NOW!" Sally fell to her knees in tears.

"You're a spaz," Megan insulted, while trying to get up.

Megan walked over to the tossed Guitar and picked it up.

"Since when did you have a Guitar?" Megan asked skeptical.

"Ever since I wanted to look serious and deep for all the boys. Why?" Sally smiled.

"Seriously… Sometimes… I just want to slap you, but then I suppress it till one day I'll just go crazy or die. Then I can blame it on you and mean it." Megan scowled.

"Don't worry, we know someone who'll replace you!" Sally cheered, as Megan tried to tackle her but was held back by Ruki, Reita and Sarah.

"Are you always this violent to your band mate?" A woman asked, coming in.

"OH MY GOSH! NORMA! ONLY ASIAN!" Sarah screamed.

"EVERY ONE FOR THEM SELFS!" Sally screamed in addition to that.

Megan pushed Sally down as she began to run, "LEAVE THE FRESHMEAT! IT'LL SHOW HER IT'S NOT ALRIGHT TO BE A FRESHMEAT!"

"YEAH!" Sarah screamed, following Megan.

"DAMN IT, MEGAN!" Sally screamed, crawling towards the other door.

"GET BACK IN THERE!" A voice shouted which was followed by two loud wines.

Megan and Sarah both walked in disappointed, as Morgan and Tia walked into the room.

"OH MY GACKT! IT'S MIYAVI!" Morgan screamed and passed out.

"HA! I enjoy your fail." Megan cooed over Morgan's' unconscious body, as Megan walked out of the room and ran down the hall to exit.

"MEGAN! GET BACK HERE!" Sarah screamed.

"No!" Megan challenged.

"GET YOU AND YOUR BUBBLE BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" Sarah shouted in a pretend anger.

Megan walked back in, this time looking tired and annoyed. Megan took a seat on the coffee table between the couches the band mates of An Cafe, SuG, and The GazettE sat.

Morgan began to come to, and once she was conscious, Miyavi helped her into a seat and fetched her some water.

"So… Any tour suggestions?" Kiya asked as she poked her head though the door.

"Well since you made it!" Sally began, but was cut off by a pillow over her face.

"Haven't you said enough about Kiya and Maya today?" Sarah questioned.

"HEY! IT WAS A KISS OF LIFE!" Sally exclaimed, defending herself.

"Ugh…" Megan sighed, laying back on the table.

"What's wrong with the bassist?" Tia poked.

"The bassist is about to slap a bitch?" Megan spoke, angry.

"Aww… okay," Sarah cried.

"NOT YOU! Although I should slap you for saying that," Megan grimaced, as she sat up.

"Is it Sally?" Sally asked.

"Never mind, So, Kiya brought up a good point. What are we doing on this tour?" Megan asked.

""Well, The tour officially starts April 11th. We have to record your songs. We're done with that, So… You guys have a lot to do, as we have nothing left to do. So it's up to you." Miku answered.

"Well, thanks for answering my question. I would be no where with out your wisdom and knowledge. I learned so much about what we're doing on this tour! Thank you, Copernicus. You broke some new ground there." Megan spoke her words that were drenched in sarcasm and annoyance.

"Megan, don't be a smart ass." Morgan spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Megan screamed.

"Does someone need some milk and a nap," Sarah and Sally giggled.

"… No," Megan pouted.

"Megan," Ruki spoke, "Can I see your guitar? Reita wants to see it, but he's to nervous to ask."

"Uh… Where is it?" Megan asked, no one in general.

"It's in this room!" Sally smiled.

"Thank you, Sally. You are a shining light house in the sea of stupidity." Megan sighed.

"I know!" Sally cheered, as the room started at how oblivious she was. Megan picked up her guitar and handed it to Reita. As Megan was getting out of the way to sit back on the table she was pulled to sat on the couch.

"Well, Hello!" Uruha breathed his breath on her.

"Uh… you smell like a bar. Sarah!" Megan called.

Sarah turned around and ran to Megan. Megan pat on her leg and Sarah sat on it.

"YAY!" Sarah cheered.

"I have to pee." Sally spoke, leaving.

"AW! I feel so miserable without you, it's almost like having you here." Megan cried.

"I know!" Sally cheered, leaving.


	6. Now You

**Chapter 5**

**As Sally re-entered the room. The only people left in the room was the GazettE, SuG, and her band mates.**

"**Well, Well, Well. Sally, nice to see you joined us again," Kai smiled.**

"**I feel like someone told a joke about me, and I wasn't here so I could stand up for myself," Sally pouted.**

"**Yeah, there was. Don't worry about it, Rochelle." Aoi laughed. Sarah and Megan fell over off the couch. (There faces were the living epitome of XD)**

"**DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!" Sally screamed.**

***flash back to the room after Sally and An Café left***

"**So, tell me about Sally, She seems…" Kai tried to think of the word.**

"**Rockelle," Sarah suggested, Megan began to laugh hard.**

"**HAHA!" Sarah began to laugh at Megan's' face.**

"**Explain, please." Kiya begged.**

"**Sally told us when she was younger she played tackle football with cars. Her jersey said Rockelle. So this little 13 year old girl ran towards moving, speeding cars in a team jersey and a football helmet," Sarah explained.**

"**She also, she was eating ice cream and thought she couldn't eat it in the car so she shoveled it in her mouth and it went all over my face and the people just laughed at her. It was sad," Megan added to that story.**

"**The people laughed at her because you screamed 'HAHA LOOK AT THIS DORK! CAN'T EVEN EAT AN ICE CREAM CONE!' And shoved her face in it!" Tia added.**

"**Details!" Megan exclaimed.**

***end flashback***

"**I tried to stop her," Sarah pointed at Megan, "But her force and puppy dog eyes were too great!"**

**Megan looked shocked. Sarah smiled at her. **

"**Aw! You're so cute when you smile," Takeru smiled, hugging her.**

"**Yeah, absolutely adorable," Megan grunted, flipping her off.**

"**So! Where are we staying tonight," Tia asked, as if she cared.**

"**Dibs on Sally!" Megan and Sarah screamed.**

"**Good idea!" Moran smiled, "I guess I'll get Tia and Kiya.**

"**WHAT!? DON'T I GET A SAY IN WHERE I STAY!?" Sally panicked. **

"**No, you don't," Sarah screamed, as Sally cried.**

"**Ha, welcome to hell, freshmeat. For the next 9 hours you're our bitch," Megan spoke, trying to scare Sally, and was clearly doing a good job. Ruki began to laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" Sally asked.**

"**Oh… Nothing. Your bassist is awful goofy, ne?" Ruki smiled.**

"**OH MY GOSH! IT SMILES!" Megan looked at him in admiration. **

**Tia flicked Megan across the head and laughed, while Megan rubbed the sore spot. Megan looked up with puppy dog eyes, waiting for her to say sorry.**

"**Ha, those don't work on me!" Tia proclaimed with pride.**

"**Oh. I wasn't doing them to you," Megan smiled, evilly**

"**DAMN IT, TIA! APOLIGIZE!" Sarah screamed, hitting Tia hard.**

"**OW! I'M SORRY!" Tia cried.**

"**I don't forgive you," Megan spoke, stubbornly.**

"**Have you ever?" Tia asked.**

"**Got a point there." Sally cheered, but Megan, Sarah, Kiya and the Gazette were half way out the door.**

***fast forward to later about 8:30***

"**I've never been here," Tia spoke, walking into a restaurant with her band and The gazette.**

"**You've never been to Japan," Morgan sneered.**

"**Hey! No!" Megan spoke turning to Morgan.**

"**Excuse me! Who's the band Manager, watch your mouth," Morgan warned.**

"**OHH! YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT** SAID THAT!" Sarah and Sally panicked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?" Megan began, before Tia and Kiya put a hand over her mouth. Morgan just walked in the restaurant.

"Fucking A" Megan sighed; Reita put his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Reita asked, looking confused.

"You're touching her! Only I can do that," Sarah told him, as Reita took his hand off her shoulder.

"Megan, watch your anger in here, okay?" Kiya asked, not expecting an answer.

"This night is going to end very well, I can tell." Sally warned. Megan began to walk in the resteraunt.

"Why is Megan so angry?" Kai asked concerned.

"Morgan said something she shouldn't' have." Tia answered.

"Really, what did she say, I didn't catch it?" Sally asked.

"She said and I quote, 'Damn it. You're to fucking old to act like you do. You're so childish, you need to grow the fuck up, you're 23 years old, and you're in a band. Be more responsible.' And Megan and Sarah got pissed. Megan called her a bunch of names I don't feel I should say in front of certain people." Tia spoke, angrily.

When they all got in the restaurant, there was a thick tension brought on by Morgan and Megan. Tia told the stronger men to sit between Morgan and Megan. Aoi tried to strike up a conversation, but Megan, and Morgan wouldn't say anything, but Sally said something that changed that.

"If you had one wish what would it be?" Sally asked.

"I wish certain people would grow up and act like they should," Morgan smirked, The table slightly shook. Everyone faced Megan and she looked pissed.

"Oh, did I make you angry?" Morgan asked Megan, in a childishly smug voice.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Megan screamed the most ear piercing scream.

"GROW UP!" Morgan shouted back. Megan picked up her chair and threw it at Morgan.

"BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Megan screamed. Sarah began to cry knowing that this was the beginning of Megan's angry words and actions.

"DO YOU WANT TROUBLE?!" Morgan shouted back. Sally stood up and walked behind Megan.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BITCH LIKE THAT!" Megan screamed.

"Face it! You're out numbered. What'd you expect? You're mean to us, and you expect respect. Sorry, it doesn't work that way. This isn't burger king; you can't have it your way!" Sally spoke angry.

"YOU DON'T DERSEVE HALF THE SHIT YOU HAVE!" Morgan screamed. Megan jumped across the table, but before she could do any damage, Ruki and Kai pulled her off. They didn't grab her legs so she kicked them in the shins. When they dropped her, Megan grabbed a hold of the table and threw it across the restaurant and screamed for Morgan to leave and pack her shit. Morgan got up and walked out. Sarah was in a ball, sobbing her eyes out, while Kiya was holding her and Tia was crying as well because of Sarah.

"Wow!" Reita gawked.

"HA! That was amazing," Uruha laughed.

"AHHH! THAT BITCH HAS TO GO!" Megan spoke with anger.

"You're really pretty when you're angry," Sally said, just noticing.

"Thank you, I've heard that before. It's because my arrogance when I'm angry," Megan told.

The manager walked up to the group and kicked Megan, Sally, Ruki and Kai out. As they walked, they all saw Morgan get in a taxi and flip Megan off. Megan began to sprint for the Taxi but she was to slow. Megan began to walk back, when Kiya, Sarah, and Tia walked out.

"Way to go Megan, we don't have a manager now!" Tia spoke.

"UGH!" Megan screamed.

"Oh my gosh, YOU'RE 7th Grace, and The GazettE." Some random guy said, as Uruha and Reita came out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Megan sounded, punching him in the face. They just starred at her. Megan began to walk off in a random direction. Sarah and Ruki began to follow her. Megan stopped abruptly and turned to look at the people following her.

"NANI!?" Megan screamed at the two. (Nani=what)

"Are you alright?" Ruki asked as Sarah hid behind him.

"I'm fine. I just… Need to go to bed," Megan spoke, putting her hand on her head as if she had a headache. Sarah grabbed Megan by the arm and began to walk to the hotel.

_At the hotel_

"Wow! This place is huge!" Sally spoke.

"Yeah! Almost as big as your ego." Sarah ran away giggling.

Sarah ran and dove for a closing elevator, but when sally did it, it didn't work out very well for her. She face plated into the doors and Sarah could be heard laughing from the outside.

"Your band mates are really weird." Ruki smiled.

"I know, but you grow to love them," Megan smiled.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Ruki laughed.

"Oh do you now?" Megan questioned.

"Yes I do, I have a question for you," Ruki poked Megan.

"Go for it," Megan winked.

"Uh.. Do you want to go get a drink later, you know. Like a date?" Ruki asked, playing with his shirt.

"Sure!" Megan smiled.

"MEGAN HELP ME!" Sarah screamed running through the lobby. She was being chased by Sally. Sally was holding a Sasuke plushy and threating her with it.

"SALLY! HERE!" Megan screamed, catching the plush and sprinting towards Sarah. Megan tackled Sarah and put the plush to her face and made kissy sounds.

"SAY IT!" Megan screamed.

"NO!" Sarah cried.

"YES!" Megan screamed, pushing the plush deeper into her face.

"SASUKE IS AMAZING AND I LOVE HIM!" Sarah cried. Megan got up and sprinted towards an elevator with Sally.

"I'll call you," Megan said to Ruki as the elevator closed.

_Fast-forward to April 6__th__ in the recording studio_

"Welcome one and all to the 6th year anniversary 7th grace," Kiya cheered and hugged her new boyfriend, Maya.

"Yay! Let's break out the booze!" Uruha spoke, running for the alcohol.

"HELL YEAH!" Megan and Sally cheered.

"No! The tour starts in 5 days! YOU NEED TO BE AT TOP FITNESS AND WELLNESS!" Sarah elaborated.

"Uh… Okay?" Sally spoke confused.

"Uh.. How bout we don't!" Megan smiled.

"YEAH!" Sally smiled, chugging a bottle.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Uruha screamed.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Sally screamed before tackling him.

"See what I mean?" Sarah glared.

"Possibly, seeming, probably." Megan spoke not giving a definite answer.

"Your interesting," Takeru spoke, "But you-"

"Hey! Let's not touch me!" Sarah blushed.

"AW! Date me!" Takeru cried, holding up a present.

"Present!" Sarah cheered, grabbing the present from his hands and tearing it up, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"It's a Sasuke plush, Your friends said you adore Sasuke," Takeru smiled.

"Oh did they now!" Sarah sneered towards Sally and Megan.

"I think it was fresh meat," Tia laughed.

"It was Tia," Megan and Sally spoke.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'm taking you all down!" Sarah screamed.

"HELL NO! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Sally challenged. Sarah began to walk forward but she tripped and fell into Reita who took Kai down as both Reita and Kai face planted into the cake.

"HAHAHAHA!" Aoi laughed.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Megan and Sarah panicked.

"Yeah," They both said.

"Well, now your both extra sweet!" Sally smiled.

An Cafe, SuG, and The GazettE

Tour: April 11th


	7. Please don't go

Chapter 6

_April 10__th_

"Welcome!" The announcer spoke.

"Hello," Tia answered.

(_Tia=Noodle, Kiya=Teru, Sarah=Chisai, Sally=Lillie)_

"AH! This is the vocalist Noodle, The two guitar players, Teru and Chisai, The drummer, Lillie and the bassist Megan of 7th Grace." The announcer spoke, looking at the audience.

"So I hear 7th grace is looking for a new Manager. Tell us, is this true?" The announcer asked.

"Uh, yeah. We are so if you have good communication skills, you like crazy, random, fun, and you like bouncing off walls, planning stuff and other stuff, Just call us," Lillie spoke.

"And if you can handle Megan's mean streak… You will be perfect for the job," Noodle added.

"AH. Megan. You have a mean streak?" The announcer asked shocked.

"Heh... Possibly," Megan smiled.

"You see, I can't see that. You're so swee-" The announcer got out before Noodle and Lillie busted up with laughter. Teru was giggling with Chisai. Megan sighed in annoyance.

"So, Teru, I hear you are dating Maya from LM.C, is this true?" The announcer guy asked.

"Yes. I'm so happy, it's a dream come true. Chisai's dating Takeru! She just doesn't know it yet!" Kiya smiled.

"WHAT!?" Chisai screamed.

"Face it. He's perfect for you. He's always happy. And other stuff?" Sally though out loud.

"Well… Anyway, thanks guys for coming on the show." The announcer guy thanked.

"Ah.. You're welcome. Remember tomorrow is our first live in Japan and we'd love it if you came to see us." Megan and Sarah bowed to the audience. They all got up and left the stage.

(_end stage names)_

The announcer was saying the next to join him on stage is SuG and An Café. Somewhere the along the line Sally got angry.

"Yo! Someone's pissy." Megan warned.

"Sort of, why didn't I get the last piece of gum," Sally grumbled to herself.

"Uh… What?" Megan asked confused.

"NOTHING!" Sally screamed.

"Woah… Whoa... I don't want a confrontation. Let's calm down, ay, Chuck Norris. No one is looking for trouble, Okay street fighter?" Megan spoke like a smart ass.

"Those are fighting words," Ruki spoke, coming over.

"Oh, hey!" Megan smiled.

"You never called me," Ruki spoke, putting his arm around Megan.

"I never got your number," Megan smiled, walking off grabbing Sarah and Sally's hand.

"Damn," Uruha gawked, as the girls walked away without a second glance.

"That was smooth," Aoi smiled at the fact Ruki met a girl that could resist his charm.

"Shut up," Ruki said, smirking, "Hey, give Megan my number, okay?"

"Do you still think she'll call you?" Kiya asked, smirking.

"Eventually," Ruki spoke walking away.

"SARAH!" Takeru screamed, glomping her. The backstage filled with a loud crash, Everyone looked. Takeru had glomped her into a table. Megan and Sally just stood there shaking there head in shame.

"DOG PILE!" Sally screamed and jumped on Takeru. Megan jumped on after Sally did. Megan and Sally got up and began to walk away as Takeru stayed.

"Help!" Sarah cried.

"Uh… HOW ABOUT NOT!" Megan laughed give a thumbs up to Takeru.

"MEGAN!" Sarah screamed.

"HAHA, no." Sally answered for Megan. The both began to run.

"I'LL GET YOU, MEGAN! AND YOUR LITTLE FRESH MEAT TOO!" Sarah cried, " BECAUSE THIS IS SPARTA!"

"Honey, this is Japan," Takeru said, Sarah knew what it was like to be on the other side of the face palm.

_***in the parking lot***_

Sally and Megan sat beside a wall, when a car pulled up.

"Hey," Ruki smiled. Megan's eyes narrowed playfully. "Need a ride?" Megan shook her head. Ruki got out of the car.

"Megan. I think he wants to see your boobs," Sally said loud enough for Ruki. Megan looked at her in shock and just stared at her. Megan just got up and walked back inside as Sally smiled at Ruki. Ruki waved and got back in the car, so Sally went back inside. Once inside, Megan pulled Takeru off Sarah.

"THANK YOU!" Sarah cried, "I owe you!"

"Good, because someone whose name will not be said, Sally, totally just ruined the moment by saying Ruki wanted to stare at my boobs so you get to take her away," Megan grieved as Sarah laughed.

_***later that day around 4:50***_

All the girls sat in their hotel room, doing nothing. Suddenly, Sarah's phone rang.

"Hi Mom, Yeah we're in Tokyo. Yes, Mom I remembered to change my underwear after I got off the flight. MOM! PLEASE I'M NOT THAT FORGETFUL. Okay I love you too." Sarah went on as the group starred at her. After the phone was shut Sarah looked annoyed.

"We should write a new song for tomorrow." Sally suggested.

"That is the best, greatest idea you've ever had" Kiya cheered

"Can I have it back, I don't get too many of those," Sally smiled. The girls starred at her in shock. Megan and Sarah just got up and walked away. Kiya and Tia face palmed them self's. Megan and Sarah just sat on the couch. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Sally," Everyone said, getting her to answer the door. Sally got up and Maya walked in with Ruki and Kai and someone else.

"Who is he?" Megan asked.

"Well, his name is jigetsu. He's an old family friend," Ruki smiled.

"How come you keep showing up in my life?" Megan asked.

"Because, you haven't called me back," Ruki smiled.

"Back?" Kiya smiled like a cat.

"Yep. He called me. I didn't answer. I haven't even listened to the message," Megan calmly spoke.

"Wow… You're amazing!" Kai awed, "Not many girls have the nerve you have."

"Yeah I bet most of them don't know how to answer a phone either," Ruki added. Megan smiled.

"So why are you guys here?" Tia asked.

"Um… Maya wanted to see Kiya and Ruki thought Megan was going to be here so he came and brought me so he didn't look like an creepy obsessed stalker." Jigetsu mumbled. Ruki pushed him, with a shocked look on his face.

"This is betrayal!" Ruki whined.

"You should have brought Takeru, and then I might have got that drink with you," Megan squinted.

"Why?" Jigetsu asked.

"Because… Knowing Sarah is getting glomped and having the air squeezed out of her sustains me." Megan spoke emotionless.

"So… What are you doing?" Ruki asked, sitting next to Sarah.

"Well right now I'm confused as to why you're not sitting next me. Earlier, before you rudely interrupted we were writing a song for tomorrow." Megan said.

"Awww you want me to sit next to you," Ruki got up, "I knew you would come around."

"Haha… No, I just wondered. I figured you would because you're becoming more… hmmm… what's the word… Opted to 'please' me," Megan smugly stated.

"I don't get you. It's better to be admired than do the admiring." Ruki smiled.

"Oh, wow Ruki. You're blooming in more ways that one," Megan stated.

"You noticed. My beauty is rather splendorous. I'm in full bloom, one day soon, possibly when the tour starts you will fall for me," Ruki smiled.

"I swear you're no better than Gackt. You think you are God's gift to women, don't you?" Megan asked annoyed. Ruki just smiled and took the seat next to her. Maya and Kiya went off to a restaurant and Tia and Jigetsu were in the other room talking. Kai was getting friendly with Sally.

"So, would you two ladies want to go get something to eat?" Ruki asked.

"Sure," They both agreed.

"You can sit up front with me!" Ruki smiled, hugging Sarah. Megan followed him. One the drive to the restaurant; Megan texted Takeru telling him that he needed to pretend to love with her. Also to be excited to see her, even though Sarah was there. As they pulled up to the restaurant, They all got up to find Takeru.

"MEGAN!" Takeru called.

"Takeru! Oh my, I'm so happy you're here," Megan spoke, giving him a loving hug. Megan looked back towards Ruki, who looked really angry. "Let's go." Megan smiled, walking into the restaurant. Ruki looked down to see Sarah looking really upset.

"Come on!" Ruki smiled.

In the restaurant Ruki and Sarah sat next to each other, across from Megan and Takeru. Ruki kept on looking at Megan and glaring at Takeru, as Megan flirted with him. Sarah excused herself from the table, and Ruki pulled her chair out for her.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked Ruki.

"Well, What are you doing? Hurting your best friend?" Ruki shot back.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked Ruki.

"Well, She likes Takeru and your flaunting him around. That would make anyone pissed or upset." Ruki spoke.

"Oh what? Like you're doing to me. Flaunting my best friend around-" Megan got out before Ruki pulled her out of the restaurant. He led them outside of the building and down into an alleyway.

***_meanwhile in the Restaurant_***

"Hey, where did Megan and Ruki go?" Sarah asked.

"AWW Sarah, you look like you were crying!" Takeru panicked, pulling her into a hug.

"I thought you liked me." Sarah pouted.

"I do, Megan is trying to make Ruki jealous." Takeru blurted out.

"Oh, I see now." Sarah smiled.

"So… Do you want to go find them then go on our own little date." Takeru nudged.

"Uh… Sure, where'd they go?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that Ruki pulled her out of the building." Takeru said, grabbing a hold of Sarah's hand and walking outside. Once outside, Sarah and Takeru heard screaming and shouting. They followed the sound and found Megan and Ruki shouting at each other. Megan saw Sarah and walked towards her.

"Take me home," Megan told Takeru. Takeru took Megan and Sarah to his car, and started to drive off. Megan was silent the whole ride.

"Megan, are you going to be okay?" Sarah asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm going to be peachy fucking keen." Megan said.

"Megan, don't worry. He'll be back," Takeru smiled.

"I know. I'm not upset about that," Megan said.

"Then what-" Takeru began but was interrupted.

"Please don't" Megan mumbled.


	8. You win, unfortunately

Chapter 7

The hotel door flew open, Megan stormed in the room. Her eyes burning with tears.

"Whoa! What's wrong," Kiya stood up, trying to grab Megan's' arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Megan screamed at Kiya. Kiya was shocked, Megan has never screamed towards her like that. Megan ran to her room, Kiya ran after her. Sarah ran after her once she got into the room.

"MEGAN!" Sarah cried, tears coming down, "PLEASE DON 'T BE UPSET!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Megan screamed, throwing break-a-bles at both of them. Tia and Sally grabbed both of them and pulled them out of Megan's distruction path.

"Don't touch me! My best friend is hurting!" Sarah panicked, running into the room and locking the door. The room fell silent. Sarah walked out and sat down beside Kiya.

"What happened?" Kiya asked.

"It's not my place to say," Sarah cried.

_***April 11__th__ in the recording studio EVERYONE there***_

The bands were briefed on what to do. Then the Gazette manger said a song was written just for the Gazette and 7th grace.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Ruki shouted.

"What's wrong, Ruki, afraid of girls?" Megan asked.

"No, but some of them shouldn't be allowed to call themselves girls," Ruki sneered. Megan got up and slapped him in the face and walked out.

"Oh, she just told you," Sally laughed.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Teruki asked.

"Tsk… Probably PMS-ing." Ruki sneered, but this time he was slapped by Sarah.

"Well, we better get finished packing," Tia and Kiya stood up. Sarah and Sally walked out as the girls left.

Once the girls got back to the hotel, Megan was waiting on the couch, wearing a smug smile.

"Megan? What are you planning?" Sally smiled. Megan just looked at her and her smile grew bigger.

"Oh, you'll see," Megan smiled, picking up her and Sarah's luggage and walked to the bus.

***_At the Concert after An Café and SuG performed, 7__th__ grace's***_

"_Don't trust a. Never trust a. Won't trust a. Because they'll never trust-" _Tia sang pointing at Megan to sing her part.

"_Shhh Girl shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said shhh girl, shut your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips." _Megan sang. Tia finished the song. She turned to see her band members.

Sally wearing her black tank top with the band logo. Sarah was wearing a gothic Lolita dress like Kiya but hers was short sleeved and had the logo on the sleeve unlike Kiyas' which had the logo on her stocking. Tia looked at her short shorts with thigh highs and extra high converse which came up to the middle of her shin. Her pink shirt was covered by a black vest with the logo on it. Then Tia turned to Megan, whose hair was dyed black on the bottom and a lighter shade of brown on the top. She was wearing white leg warmers that got tighter as they snaked there way up to her thigh, as the bottom covered her white heels. Her short shorts were black and her shirt was white which the band name down the right side of the shirt.

Tia turned back around and began to sing a new song. They played 3 more songs. Before they got off the stage the announcer called the Gazette to the stage for their duet. Megan's eyes got huge, as they walked on stage. Megan turned to face Sarah, who tried to get her over to her side. But like all things in there life, it didn't work very well. Reita grabbed Megan's arm and dragged her back, as Uruha grabbed Sarah.

The Gazette began to play, 7th grace caught up. Ruki kept pushing Megan slightly and Megan would just smile at him. Around the 5th time he 'bumped' into her, she shoved him so hard he fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL, MEGAN?!" Ruki screamed in her face, as he pushed her back. Megan got angry and punched him in the face. As Ruki fell in the crowd, Megan walked off stage crying again. The whole audience fell quiet as Megan cried her way off stage and Ruki made his way to the crowd.

"WAY TO GO! YOU MADE A HER CRY!" Kiya and Sarah screamed, walking off stage to comfort Megan. When Sarah and Kiya found Megan, she was crying in the dressing room.

"May I ask, what Ruki said to make you upset?" Kiya asked concerned. Megan began to tell her how she called Takeru to make Ruki jealous; but, she made Sarah upset, so he took her outside and yelled at her.

"What did he say?" Sarah asked.

"He said what I was doing makes me no better than the common home wrecking whore," Megan muttered.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Kiya shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I AGREE!" Sarah agreed. Megan smiled at her friends. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Megan said, and in walked Ruki.

"Hey, can we talk," Ruki asked, "Alone."

"NO!" Sarah and Kiya answered.

"Yes, we can. You two, please." Megan gestured toward the door. As they left, each girl glared at Ruki. As soon as the girls were gone, Ruki took the seat next to Megan.

"Okay, look. What I did wasn't the nicest thing in the world. I feel bad about it. You have to understand though. It wasn't easy for me seeing you all over another guy. What I said I'm truly sorry for. Please forgive me." Ruki said, bowing on the ground, "I'll understand if you don't. I just hope you know that you know I'm truly sorry."

"I forgive you," Megan muttered, her voice was shaking.

"Aww, don't cry," Ruki comforted.

"That really hurt me." Megan cried, "Don't ever call me anything like that again."

"I won't. I got to go back on stage. I'll text you later." Ruki smiled, pushing Megan's head to the side.

"HEY!" Megan screamed, but he was gone. The group came back in.

"So… have you guys' sucked face yet?" Sally blurted out.

"SALLY!" The whole group starred in shock.

"No we haven't. We're not even dating." Megan smiled.

"Not yet," Tia pointed out.

"How about that one guy you were talking to?" Megan asked.

"Yes, Jigetsu and I are dating," Tia smiled.

"Am I the only one not dating someone?" Megan asked.

"Yep, Sally's dating Aoi from the Gazette." Sarah smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Megan stated.

"YES!" Sally smiled. "Wait, no. I think. Sally's confused."

"Oh gosh," Sarah face palmed.

"I'm hungry. Let's go." Megan smiled, gesturing them to leave.

_***the next day around 7:30am***_

Megan and Sarah woke up to the most annoying sound ever. Megan's phone was going off. She got a text message.

"_Good Morning, Sleepy face. What are you and Sarah doing today?"_ Ruki asked.

"_Plotting your death for waking us up. How about you?" _ Megan asked.

"_Well, Takeru and I want to go paintballing and I wanted to know if you two would like to come?" _Ruki texted back.

"_HELL YEAH! WHEN, WHERE AND WHAT TIME?" _ Megan smiled.

"_Today at noon. Meet me at the paintball field in Kyoto."_ Ruki texted back.

_***At Noon.***_

"Well hello," Ruki smiled, hugging Megan, "What are you two pretty ladies doing here?"

"You invited us," Sarah spoke dumbfounded. Megan and Ruki just sighed.

"SARAH!" Takeru smiled, and glomped her.

"OWWWW! MY KIDNEY!" Sarah cried.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!?!" Megan screamed at her. Sarah just cried.

"You three ladies ready to go?" Ruki asked.

"Yeah, we are. Prepare to lose." Megan smiled.

"Let's make this interesting. You win; I'll just stay friends with you. I win; you go on a date with me. How about those terms?" Ruki smiled.

"Okay. I agree. Also, in my little addition to those terms. I win you go on stage dressed as a cute little bunny," Megan smiled, walking away. Not caring if Ruki agreed or not.

"So, does this mean you're going to lose?" Sarah asked.

"No… But with you on my team... I have a feeling we will anyway," Megan grieved.

****_ON THE FIELD****_

"SARAH GET DOWN!" Megan screamed, as Ruki laid heavy fire on Sarah. Megan ran up to Sarah and dragged her behind a tree. Megan heard a shot, and turned to face Sarah. Sarah just shot herself in the face 5 times with her paint ball gun.

"SARAH!" Megan wined, and told Sarah she was out. Sarah went to go sit next to Takeru, who Megan shot out earlier. Megan stalked quietly along the field, looking for a sign of Ruki when all of the suddenly a gun was pointed at the back of her neck.

"Well hello, Megan." Ruki cheered.

"AHH! DAMN IT!" Megan screamed. She turned around taking her mask off and starred at Ruki.

"Aw, baby. Did I ever tell you, you look stunning when you're about to get shot?" Ruki smiled.

"Aw, did I ever tell you, you looked good with black eyes?" Megan spoke. Then Ruki shot her in the chest.

"So, how about Friday night, around 7:30?" Ruki asked.

"That's fine, what are we doing?" Megan asked.

"Dinner and a movie, maybe some mini golf, my style though," Ruki answered.

"You're style?" Megan questioned.

"Yes, My friends call it, 'Anger management' because I like to hit things with my ball on purpose, instead of making it go in the hole. 10 points if you hit someone," Ruki smiled.

"That sounds super fun," Megan smiled, walking up to the other two.

"I GOT A DATE!" Ruki screamed. Takeru smiled and jumped as Sarah looked in utter shock.

"I know," Megan grunted, walking away, as Sarah followed her.

"Remember, Friday." Ruki pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Megan walked off, as Ruki high-fived Takeru.


	9. Bad ideas

Chapter 8

***_Friday_***

"Aww, you look cute!" Sarah and Sally squealed.

"Thank you," Megan smiled. There was a knock at the door. "He's here!" Megan cried, hiding behind the couch. Ruki walked in and saw Megan's feet poking out from behind the couch.

"If we're playing hide-and-seek, I found you." Ruki snickered. Megan looked over the couch, her bangs covering her eyes. Ruki offered a hand to help her up. As she got up, she looked really worried. Ruki began to walk out with her, hand in hand. Megan looked back in fear to Sarah.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ruki asked.

"Um… How about dinner?" Megan asked.

"Absolutely, where would you like to go?" He asked Megan, Megan just looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"I've never been to Japan; I don't know where anything is or what it has," Megan spoke shyly.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. I'll pick out something nice. Do you like spicy?" Ruki asked. Megan shook her head vigorously. "Good, neither do i!" Ruki patted her on the shoulder. Ruki drove into this nice restaurant and got out and opened Megan's door.

"Thank you," Megan bowed, Ruki put his arm around her shoulder.

"No need to bow. I'm glad you think highly of me though," Ruki smiled. Megan glared at him. "Ah, now that I got you on this date. I don't know what to say. All this time I've been saying everything that needs to be said. Now there's nothing left to say." Ruki pouted.

"Well, let me tell you about myself. My name is Megan Rael. I'm 23 and my eyes are naturally this color. Spiffy, ay? I have an addiction to sweets. I can play the flute and… hm… I love listing to angry music when I drive because it makes it fun. It sets the mood for the hunt." Megan smiled, mischievously.

"The hunt?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, the hunt. It's where I chase people in my car. Don't worry; I swerve before I hit the person." Megan smiled.

"I'm never going to let you drive my car," Ruki smiled, taking a bite of his food.

"You say that now. Sarah said she'd never let me drive her car too." Megan smiled, picking up a noodle and flinging it towards the waiter.

"Pss, Megan. It is I, Sally, also Sarah," Sally spoke, hidden in plants.

"What are you doing here!?" Megan screamed in whispers.

"Who are you talking to? That plant?" Ruki asked.

"No, I'm just bored. Let's go," Megan smiled. Ruki got up and left with her. Ruki took her to the car and said he had a surprise for her. "Joy," Megan smiled. Ruki drove her to an amusement park.

"Ta-da!" Ruki presented, Megan jumped up and down, squealing in joy. Megan grabbed his hand and ran towards the park. Once inside the park, Megan sprinted towards one of those stands

"Ruki, win me something." Megan looked at him caringly.

"Okay." Ruki bought a few hoops and got them all on the peg.

"Yay! I wanna try!" Megan spoke. Ruki bought a few hoops for her. When Megan was about to toss a hoop she was bumped into by a child.

"DAMN IT YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU MESSED ME UP YOU CHEATING WHORE!" Megan screamed at this 6 year old.

"Get over it Fatty." The child screamed.

"OH BITCH ITS' ON!" Megan tried to slap her but Ruki held her back, "I'll end your short lived life!"

"Megan, she's a child," Ruki panicked.

"Miss, choose your animal, this cute bear, or this chicken," the man pointed.

"The chicken," Megan pouted.

"But, it's so ugly. Are you sure you don't want the cute bear." Ruki and the man tried to convince her other wise.

"No, I don't want a stuffed animal. I want a real animal," Megan smirked.

"Fine! Take my lunch!" The man sighed, handing Megan a live black hen.

"Haha! You're a loser! Only you would pick something as ugly as you for a prize." The child laughed.

"HAHAHA YOU FAIL!" Megan screamed at the child as Megan began to shake the cage.

"Megan, I don't think you should do that, That's a black hen. They're really aggressive." Ruki warned.

"I know!" Megan smiled, shaking the cage harder.

"Are you stupid? You're just making it angry, it's going to attack someone," The child screamed.

"Oh I know!" Megan stopped shaking the cage and opened the door to the cage. The hen got out and ran after the child. Megan just smiled deviously as the child ran from the mad chicken.

Megan just stood in victory as Ruki shocked. Megan turned around and put her arms around Rukis' neck.

"So, when are you taking me back?" Megan asked.

"We just got here, you already want to go?" Ruki asked sad.

"No, I just want to know how much time I have to work with," Megan smiled.

"RUKI! MEGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Takeru screamed. Megan and Ruki turned to see Takeru and Sarah. Megan took her arms away from Ruki's neck and ran to Sarah. Ruki walked to Megan and grabbed her hips and pulled her away from Sarah. Megan just stared up at him and glared.

"Hey, those are my hips." Megan pouted.

"Yeah and that's my belly button," Sarah defended.

"THANKS!" Megan screamed, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Megan grabbed Rukis' hand and ran towards the Ferris wheel. Takeru grabbed Sarah's hand and they all got on the Ferris Wheel. Ruki and Megan were in there own and Takeru and Sarah got there own. Fire works began to go off and soft music began to play on the speakers of the cart of the Ferris Wheel. Ruki put his arm around Megan's shoulder, as she just sighed at his cheesiness.

"What?" He asked.

"You're so old fashioned, and you use the cheesiest moves ever." Megan smiled, turning her Ipod on and putting on ear bud in his ear.

"What song is this?" Ruki asked.

"It's _Always Depends _by _Emery_. Do you like?" Megan asked, laying down with her head on his lap.

"Yes I do like," He answered brushing Megan's hair out of her face and smiling at her. Megan sat up and looked into his eyes and smiled back. Megan began to shake the cart back and forth.

"Ah, Megan please don't." Ruki asked.

"Scared? Well then this will terrify you," Megan leaned back and fell back wards.

_Meanwhile in Takeru and Sarah's cart_

"Thank you for coming out with me," Takeru smiled, putting his forehead against Sarah's head. Right before they were about to kiss, Megan landed in there cart.

"AH! MEGAN! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" Ruki panicked from up above. Megan just put her fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss. Megan waited until Takeru and Sarah's cart was above Ruki's, and then jumps off of their cart back into Ruki's cart.

"OH MY GOSH! MEGAN STOP IT!" Sarah screamed in a high pitched voice, as she jumped. Ruki ran to the edge and caught her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Ruki screamed, pulling her into an embrace. Megan just smiled and answered, "Yes." Ruki pulled her back into the cart and sat on the bottom when he got her in there. Megan looked back in his bewildered eyes. Megan sat on his chest and ruffled his hair. Megan looked up to the sky and saw Takeru and Sarah were really close, so she looked away.

"Don't do that again. It scared me." Ruki demanded. Megan just smiled towards him. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" Ruki asked. "That's why people keep me around, makes things less boring." Megan added.

"But I bet that doesn't include disregarding your life." Ruki said. "Yeah, I never did anything that put my life at risk before I met you. I guess you make me crazy. Like my own personal brand of heroin." Megan cooed as their cart stopped at the bottom and they were told to get off and exit the park. As they were leaving the park, Ruki and Megan heard there names being called. They turned around to see Sarah and Takeru running towards them.

"AHH HELP!" a child screamed being chased by an angry chicken.

"You are so brutal," Ruki smiled, hugging her. Sarah and Takeru just starred at the angry black chicken.

"I feel like someone has something to do with that, MEGAN!" Sarah screamed.

"Guilty!" Megan smiled, waving one of her hand around in the air.

"Okay, we're leaving." Ruki stated, pulling Megan toward his car.

"Wait! Do you guys need a ride or something? We can't leave them here." Megan mumbled.

"No! I got to get her back to the apartment before Kiya will, as she said, Rip out my intestines gouge out my eyes and bitch slap me with my heart." Takeru smiled.

"Yep, sounds just like her." Megan smiled, waving towards them. Ruki led her around to her door, and helped her into the car. Takeru honked his horn when he drove past Ruki, causing him to jump and hit his head on the roof of the car. Megan began to giggle, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Nice to know my pain amuses you." Ruki said, flatly. Megan just gave him a peck on the cheek. Ruki ran to the other side and got inside. Megan pulled her phone out and checked her messages. Sarah sent her 13 text messages, mostly about how much she missed her. Megan just face palmed.

Ruki pulled up to her Hotel and walked her to her door. They both just stood there for a few minutes staring at the floor and ceiling. Megan cleared her throat and said thank you.

"You know what; you should spend the night with me." Ruki smiled.

"Uh… Ruki, I'm not that type of girl." Megan mumbled.

"I don't mean like that. Just come and hang out." Ruki smiled again.

"Ugh… One second." Megan opened the door and heard screaming and things breaking. Megan quickly shut the door and put her back against it in a flash.

"So, your place sounds nice. Mind if I crash there?" Megan spoke in a rushed, nervous tone.

"What was that?" Ruki asked, referring to the noise.

"Nothing lets go. Oh wait I need PJ's." Megan spoke, "I'll be right back, if anyone comes out, duck and cover." Megan ran into the hotel to get her Pajama's. Ruki could hear Megan screaming that she was leaving and that she's not paying for the damages. The door opened and Megan fell out. Her hair covering her face, She quickly stood up, pushed her hair back and grabbed Ruki's arm. Megan began to walk to Ruki's car with him, when Sarah and Takeru appeared in the elevator. Megan smiled and waved, making sure her pajama's didn't fall off her arm.

"Spending the night with Ruki?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Yeah… Sally is trashing the apartment." Megan shrugged.

"Great! I get to spend the night with that," Sarah spoke dryly.

"Well you can spend the night with me!" Takeru smiled, putting his arm around his shoulder. Megan threw her stuff to the ground and grabbed Takeru by the neck.

"NO SHE WON'T!" Megan screamed in his face.

"I didn't mean like that!" Takeru cried.

"Oh, okay then." Megan smiled, letting him go and gathering her stuff back up.

"You guys should stay with us." Ruki suggested.

"Oh! Let's not!" Sarah and Megan cheered.

"That's a great idea! Let's go Sarah!" Takeru grabbed Sarah and drug her back to the parking lot with Ruki and Megan.

"This isn't going to end well," Megan thought, walking into the parking lot.


	10. New management?

Chapter 9

Takeru and Sarah sat in back of Ruki's car. Megan could hear them whisper to each other and giggle. Megan turned to look at Ruki, who was driving diligently, his eyes not wavering from the road. Megan lifted her hand, gently stroking his hair.

"Ano, what are you doing?" Ruki asked, smiling.

"Touching your hair, it's soft," Megan answered, dedicated on his hair. Ruki chuckled letting her continue playing with his hair. Ruki pulled up to an apartment building, which was relatively small for Japan.

"Wow, this place is small for a palace in Japan," Sarah spoke, blankly.

"That's because the apartments are bigger," Ruki smiled, helping them out of the car. Megan just stood on the other side as Takeru and Sarah began to walk to the building. Ruki walked to the side of the car Megan was on. He rapped his arms around her.

"You don't need to worry, I won't bite." Ruki smiled, leading her to the building. Megan didn't say much on the way. Sarah was standing there spinning in circles, while Takeru sang a happy tune. Megan just shook her head, while Ruki laughed at both of them. Ruki lead them into the building, to the elevator.

"I wanna push the button!" Sarah giggled. Ruki pointed to the number at the top of the list. The elevator began to shift, and Megan fell to her knees.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Ruki asked in a panic, while Sarah was pouting and said, "That's my line."

"I'm fine; my knees just give out when I'm in elevators. Its worse when they go down rather than up," Megan smiled. Ruki picked Megan up and held Megan for the rest of the ride. Sarah made faces toward Megan the whole ride up to the sixth floor. Megan flipped Sarah the whole way up. Sarah's phone began to ring, when she was in the process of teasing Megan. Sarah huddled up in a corner of the elevator to talk as Megan began to sing

"Hey girl, what's your name? I think I caught you looking my way!" Megan sang, dancing in Ruki's arms. The elevator doors opened and they all exited into a large hallway with only two doors. Ruki walked to the one on the right and pulled out his key. Megan was playing with his hair on the back of his neck. Sarah was getting a piggyback ride from Takeru.

"Welcome to my apartment! Watch your head, Megan." Ruki smirked, walking into the apartment. When Sarah and Takeru began to enter, Sarah hit her head on the doorframe. Megan began to laugh at Sarah's misery.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY!" Takeru screamed, turning around and hitting Sarah's head on the door again. Megan and Ruki just stood there watching. Megan pushed her way out of Ruki's arms. Megan kicked off her shoes and pulled Sarah into the doorway. Megan waited till Ruki invited her into the apartment. Ruki waved her over to him as Sarah and Takeru laughed and talked to each other on Ruki's couch. Megan made her way to him slowly, examining the surroundings.

Everything was beautiful and expensive looking. He had rugs covering white carpet. His entire wall was made out of glass. The room was very spacious. Two couches faced each other separated by a glass coffee table. Megan sat in the chair next to the couch Ruki sat on. Ruki grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the couch. She fell on the couch ungracefully on her stomach. Her head landed on Ruki's lap.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY!" Megan shot up, blushing. Before Ruki could respond, there was a yawn.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Megan, we have a photo shoot tomorrow. Get some sleep. We also have another concert the next day after the photo shoot." Sarah yawned, as Takeru and Ruki led her into there room, leaving Megan on the couch. After about 5 minutes Ruki came back alone. Megan looked up at him, with curiosity.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, That would be nice. What would we watch?" Megan asked, standing up and walking to the T.V. with him. She watched as Ruki pulled out a DVD. Megan began to laugh.

"Snakes on a plane." Ruki announced like a macho man.

"Okay." Megan spoke, sitting on the couch, as the movie began to play.

_Around half way through the movie_

"Mmm…" Ruki sounded, lying on the couch, spread out, while Megan sat on the floor. Ruki grabbed hold of Megan and pulled her up on the couch. Ruki laid her down beside him, facing him, not the movie.

"Uh… Ruki. Stop, there's no room." Megan urged, pushing herself away.

"Well how about this?" Ruki spoke, rolling on top of Megan. Megan's cheeks formed a slight pink tinge to them. Ruki lifted up his hand and brushed the hair in her face away. He left his hand on her cheek. His thumb began stroking her cheek. Megan looked into his eyes carefully to see what he was doing. Ruki put his forehead to Megan's forehead and whispered, "You have the prettiest eyes, and the softest skin." Before she could reply she felt lips on her lips.

Megan just laid there in shock, not knowing what to do. Her brain was processing a million thoughts at once. Slowly, Megan wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss back.

_Meanwhile in Takeru and Sarah's room_

"No… no… Go away! Get away!" Sarah panicked in her sleep, "No! No! GO! HELP!"

Takeru bolted up to see Sarah trashing around in her bed. He got up to sit beside her. When he got up there, Sarah was crying in her sleep. He picked her up, and rubbed her hair. Takeru was rocking back in forth, before Sarah woke up.

"Eh, Takeru? Why aren't you in the floor?" Sarah asked.

"You were having a bad dream," Takeru smiled, "What was it about?"

"I was being attacked by demons. They were clawing at me, and stabbing me. They were pulling down into a sea of darkness. Trying to drag me to Hell," Sarah answered.

"OH YOU POOR BABY!" Takeru screamed.

_Meanwhile in Ruki's living room_

"OH YOU POOR BABY!" A voice sounded from the room.

"Oh my gosh! They're still awake! Ruki get off, and stop that!" Megan spoke, slapping his wondering hand.

"EH, Mae~Chan!" Ruki cried. Megan just stared at him, propped up on her elbows. Ruki let out an annoyed sigh, and stood up to go check on Takeru and Sarah. Megan giggled, and jumped on his back. Ruki and Megan poked there head though the door.

"What cha' doing?" Megan asked.

"I could ask you the same!" Sarah shot back.

"YOUNG LADY, I DON'T LIKE THAT ATTITUDE!" Megan screamed.

"What were you do doing? I didn't hear talking." Takeru smirked.

"Making out, how about you?" Ruki asked. Megan's eyes went huge and bulgy.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! I'M GOING TO BED!" Megan stated, walking off.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Come back!" Ruki screamed, running out of the room while slamming the door.

_The next day_

"Wake up, Megan! You have a hair appointment today." Sarah spoke.

"You have an appointment to die if you don't quit!" Megan sneered.

"BUT MEGAN, MY FANS!" Sarah over moaned.

"What fans?" Megan asked, rolling over.

"I'll steal your belly button, selling to the belly button eating dwarfs who will go crazy and become the ambassadors of melty cheese if you don't get up." Sarah stated, receiving weird looks from Ruki and Takeru.

"I don't care, Ruki's bed is so comfy," Megan smiled into Ruki's pillow.

"HEY MEGAN LOOK OVER THERE! DISTRACTION!" Sarah screamed, running into Ruki's bathroom.

"WHERE… Bitch! I'll kill you!" Megan stood up and ran, but the sheets caught on her legs and she fell on the floor, "DAMN IT!"

Megan began to battle craw and Ruki's sheets still clinging to her.

"My sheets!" Ruki panicked. Megan began to craw more dramatic.

"You're doing this on purpose now, aren't you?" Ruki asked.

"Yes, are you going to cry about it?" Megan smirked. Ruki walked over to her and pinned her down, "Wait what are you doing?"

"SARAH! COME TICKLE HER!" Ruki screamed.

Sarah sprinted from the bathroom and began to tickle Megan. Megan screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M AWAKE! GET OFF, STOP IT! STOP! I'LL STAB YOU IN THE HEART AND BEAT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH IT!"

Ruki got off of Megan and Sarah stopped tickling her. Ruki pulled the sheets of her and threw them on the bed.

"Tomorrow, we get to start touring on a bus." Sarah screamed, excited,

"Ha, Yay! I'm so excited," Megan grieved.

"You have a hair appointment little lady, get going." Ruki dismissed her. Megan got up and pecked his cheek.

_At the photo shoot_

"Okay! Roll call, The Gazette, 7th grace, An café, SuG, Lm.c and Miyavi" The photographer called out. Every band called out except for 7th grace.

"Where are they?" Reita asked, getting impatient.

"Sorry we're late! We found a new manager!" Sarah squealed, letting her new haircut mess up. Sarah dyed all of her hair back to auburn, but she had black coon tails on both sides, and her bands were cut strait across. She had two black studs on the left side of her bottom lip.

"WHOA! YOU JUST GOT YOUR LIP PIERCED AND THE SWEALING WENT DOWN!?" Takeru screamed. Which wasn't good for him because Megan just walked in the room.

"Okay Takeru… Do you think we can take it down a level, so I don't know, EVERYONE IN A FIVE MILE RATIUSDOESN'T GO DEAF?" Megan spoke. Her black and blonde bangs. Megan had her hair in a tight white pony tail. The ponytail was just like Miyavi's was, but longer and it was blank with white and brown strips at the bottom. Her eyes were blood shot. "Holy shit, I have a head ache," Megan cried, as the rest of the band comes in.

"Aw, poor bassist! I know what will make you feel better, if we dumped melted ice cream on you!" Sally smiled. Sally's hair was brighter blonde but the underneath part was black. Tia walked in with Kiya, smiling. Tia was the same as Sally's, but the top was a lighter brown, and it was really curly. Kiya's hair was all black, but she had white coon tails.

"Sup, everyone!" A woman walked in, and stood next to Megan. She put her arm on her shoulder. "Holy crap, Miyavi!" was all she got out before she hit the ground.

"OH CRAP! MIYAVI, OPERATION KIYA!" Sally screamed, receiving shocked looks from Megan, Kiya, Sarah, and Maya. Miyavi ran over to her and gave her CPR. Megan ran to Ruki and sat on his lap.

"I like your new hair." Ruki spoke, rubbing her back. Megan put her head on Ruki's shoulder, and sighed.

"Girls, I know changing your hair every week seems important, but so is this photo shoot. Please go get into costume please." The photographer asked.

"For what? Halloween is months away," Sally smiled, receiving weird looks from everyone, including the new manager, "Hey! Amanda you're awake. You swooned."

"I know, and now I'm in the arms of this sexy man, and the photographer asked you to do something. So do it, now!" Amanda said.

The photographer told Sally and Tia their outfits were perfect. Sally was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a black shirt with a white vest. She had stripped vans on. Tia was wearing a dark green shirt with black stripes. She was also wearing a skirt with black leggings, and dark green converse.

"Okay, Megan, lets accent!" Sarah cheered, grabbing Kiya and running. Megan stood up and looked at Ruki. Ruki stood up and walked with her. Not paying attention, they cut in front of this guy and walked into the elevator. The doors shut, and the elevator started to go up. Ruki grabbed Megan by her waist so she wouldn't fall again.

"Thank you," Megan smiled.

"Aw, Ruki has a girlfriend." A voice teased. Everyone turned to see who said that, but the elevator stopped. Gackt continued laughing.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HELP!" Sarah screamed, clawing at the door, "GET ME AWAY FROM THAT MAN WHORE! TAKERU!"

"Do I offend?" Gackt asked.

"Yes, she hates you and everything you stand for. She feels sorry for your fan base and your mom for having you," Megan smirked.

"Am I really that bad?" Gackt asked.

"Yes you are, I have a boyfriend so don't get your hopes up and my man Takeru will save me and swoop me off my feet, carrying me into the sunset!" Sarah smiled for a brief second then fell to her knees, "Let us out, please Mr. Elevator," Sarah cried, gently clawing at the door.

"Wow this is the most miserable I've seen Sarah." Kiya spoke.

"Not me!" Megan smiled.

"DAMN IT!" Sarah screamed, kicking the door. The elevator shifted and began to run again. The door dinged and let them out.

"FREEDOM! IT'S SATURDAY!" Sarah cried, running down the hallway with her arms around her head, running into a paper cart and pushing it over. Causing papers to fly everywhere. People were being pushed up to walls in her excitement.

"Uh… Today is Monday, what is she talking about?" Gackt asked.

"I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!" Megan screamed, punching Gackt in the face.

"WOOHOO! GO MEGAN! RUN WITH ME FRIEND!" Sarah screamed. Megan began to bolt down leaving a massive trail of destruction that can't even be put in words behind her.

_At the photo shoot_

Megan sat next to Sarah on a chair. Her converse covering up the bottom of the skinny jeans she was wearing. Megan had on a white shirt with that said 'I'm in a garage band' black with a blue checkered scarf on. Sarah was wearing a fitted shirt that said free hugs on it with a skirt, with stockings and combat boots. Taped to her back was a kick me sign, from sally, but being smart, she wrote it in English. In the picture, Megan's bass was on the chair and she was giving a peace sign to the camera. Sarah was holding her guitar pretending to play dramatically, holding one hand in the air in a fist with her head down.

"Beautiful girls! Ruki, Takeru get in this picture!" The photographer screamed in excitement.

Megan stood up and hugged Ruki. Takeru ran over and Sarah glomped him so hard he fell back.

"SHIT!" Megan screamed, letting Ruki's hand fall to her waist. In the picture Megan eyes were shocked and Ruki looked awed. Takeru looked like he was in pain while Sarah smiled.

Megan stood up and hugged Ruki. Takeru ran over and Sarah glomped him so hard he fell back.

"SHIT!" Megan screamed, letting Ruki's hand fall to her waist. In the picture Megan eyes were shocked and Ruki looked awed. Takeru looked like he was in pain while Sarah smiled.

Maya and Kiya got in front of the camera when Megan helped Takeru get up. Kiya put her index finer to her left cheek and puckered her lips, Maya kissed her cheek.

"AWWW! KIYA~SAMA IS ADORIBLE!" Megan and Sarah screamed.

"Next up, Sally and Tia," The photographer shouted.

In the picture Sally posed with her arm in the air like a fist, with her foot about to kick Tia, and Tia looked scared out of her mind.

"Okay, thank you guys. We are finished here, I want to thank you all for your paitents." The photographer bowed, "You're free to go."

"Okay, come on Amanda," Sally smiled, "Amanda! Stop sucking Miyavi's face and buy me lunch."

"Hey!" Amanda shot back, "You have money, just leave me with Miyavi, I'll be fine!"

"You have to come with us, Sally will do something stupid, and you need to be there. You can bring Miyavi!" Megan poked.

"I can come :D!" Miyavi smiled.

"If you promise to be a good boy!" Ruki said.

"I'LL BE THE BEST GOOD BOY THERE! :D" Miyavi jumped, helping Amanda up, "You have the prettiest face, Brown curly hair, grass green eyes."

"Yeah, because every girl likes to have her eyes compared to grass." Amanda smiled, "Megan get of Uruha's back. You'll kill him" Amanda spoke, walking over to Megan and pulling her down. Amanda walked back to Miyavi when he pointed at Megan again. Sarah was jumping up and down clapping, while Tia and Sally clapped, Kiya smiled, leaning against Maya, watching Megan and Aoi dancing dangerously.

"I can't leave you alone, can I?" Amanda asked.

"Wow! Typically Sally is asked that. Never me. So this is what it's like to be a 'ner-do-well." Megan smiled evilly. Megan walked over to Ruki.

"So where are we going?" Tia asked.

"Oh oh! Let's go to Subway!" Sarah screamed. Sarah got looks from everyone. "What?"

"Let's go to Wasabi!" Ruki cheered, receiving cheers.

"NO!" Sarah screamed.

"Japan's Wasabi is different from Joplin's'" Megan whispered.

"YEAH! AMANDA PAYS!" Sally screamed, running.

"ALL AGREED!" Tia and Kiya screamed, running following them. After they began, everyone, except Miyavi and Amanda, ran.

_Later at Ruki's apartment_

Sally laid spread eagle on Ruki's couch. Maya and Kiya cuddled in a corner. Ruki sat with his legs crossed in the floor, Megan sat on his legs, Sarah and Takeru and Sally sat on the other couch.

"So… Is this the couch you two made out on?" Takeru laughed.

"Oh ha-ha… I'LL FUCKING END YOU!" Megan screamed, while Ruki chuckled.

"You're so nice." Sally spoke.

"You got drool on the side of your face," Sarah pointed.

"Aw, not again!" Sally cried.

"This is not the time or the place for us to speak like this." Takeru spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Ruki asked.

"Yeah!" Sarah shot back.

"Oh you can't talk either," Sally spoke.

"Let's let Megan decide, Megan?" Sarah asked.

The group looked over to Megan, who was asleep in a bawl on the floor.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Ruki poked, smiling.

"She's tired, let's leave." Sally stood up.

"What about tomorrow, we start touring for real," Sarah asked.

"I'll take her there," Ruki offered.

"Okay bring her by six a.m." Sarah warned, and left with the others.

_30 minutes later after everyone left_

"Hmm…" Megan sounded, stretching out on her back. Megan tried to get up, but she felt a hand on her stomach. Megan looked up at the person holding her down. Ruki smirked at the expression on her face. Megan was lifted up and walked into Ruki's bedroom

"Why are we going in there, I'm not tired." Megan spoke, receiving chuckles, "Ano, what's so funny?"

"Your just so cute, I can't stand it." Ruki smiled, throwing Megan on the bed.

"Wait! What!? Ruki you said you'd take it slow!" Megan rushed out.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do, all you have to do is say stop," Ruki smiled, falling on top of Megan.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, Sarah! Let's go see a movie!" Takeru smiled.

"Okay," Sarah smiled.

The two ran out to the car and drove to the cinema. When they reached the theatre, both had chosen to see, dance flick.

"Oh, this movie is going to be so funny, Megan and I wanted to see this for forever." Sarah smiled, while Takeru rapped his arm around her shoulder. They entered the theatre room, and chose the seats in the back.

The movie was part way in, when Takeru put his arms around his arms around Sarah's shoulder. Takeru smirked and Sarah laughed at how cheesy he was. Takeru began to lean in Sarah began to laugh.

"You know you want to! Just look at this face," Takeru smirked, causing Sarah to laugh more. Sarah gave him a small peck on the cheek and began to lean back, but that wasn't enough. Takeru grabbed her face and pulled it in. Sarah tried to pull back but she couldn't. Eventually she gave in, but when Takeru tried to use tongue, she slapped him upside the head.

"No, Bad, Ew," Sarah grimaced, "I don't mind kissing you, but no tongue, That's nasty."

"Aw, okay," Takeru smiled, as he kissed her again. Little did they know about the events that happened at Ruki's place…

A/N: I would like to thank a very special person for helping me out with this chapter. She is the only person who's helped me out and I think she deserves to get some props.

XxXMiyavisHeartXxX: Thank you for all of your help. Without you this chapter would have been a pain in the butt with out your help and inspiration. I can't tell you how much your help meant and means to me. Every time I asked, you helped me and told me what people would want to see. Thank you. Your help means the world to me and possibly the people who read this story. This is a long thank you note but your help was amazing. Thank you, I just can't say that enough.


	11. Who called the police

"Well Ms. Sarah. Thank you for the nice evening." Takeru smiled, walking away. Takeru planned on taking Megan's stuff to her, so he put it in his car and drove away. On the way there Takeru felt weird, like something happened to someone, but he couldn't figure it out, so he just shoved it aside.

When he reached Ruki's apartment, he just let him self in. He looked around, but he couldn't see them. He found a light in Ruki's room so he decided to go peak around. When he entered the room, his eyes grew. Megan and Ruki were sleeping in the same bed, but this time, they were naked.

"RAPE!" Takeru screamed, pointing towards Megan. They both jerked there heads up.

"OH MY GO-" Megan screamed, hiding under the sheets.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T RUSH THIS, RUKI! SARAH IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Takeru screamed.

"I didn't rape her." Ruki sighed, "Now look what you did, she's hiding now."

"You should be ashamed," Takeru pointed, "Don't worry Megan, I won't tell."

"Thank you," A muffled voice said from below the sheets. Takeru walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, "I think he's angry."

"You think?" Ruki spoke, rolling on top of Megan again.

"Yes, I do think. Now get off me. I need to shower." Megan pushed.

"Aww… But I don't want you to, I want you here. With me." Ruki smiled.

"You are the neediest boyfriend," Megan sighed, sarcastically. She moved closer to Ruki.

"So… I need a shower," Ruki laughed, pushing Megan on the bed and running to the bathroom.

"YOU BASTARD!" Megan shouted, beating on the door. Ruki laughed from inside of the bathroom.

"If you ask nicely, I'll let you take a shower with me." Ruki said.

"Please, may I take a shower with you Ruki, the most amazing vocalist and boyfriend a girl could ever ask for," Megan spoke, dryly.

"That didn't sound very enthusiastic but I'll take it." Ruki retorted, opening the door. Megan stood in the doorway, with her arms out like she wanted a hug. Ruki embraced her, but Megan unwrapped her arms, put her arms on his chest, and pushed him on the floor and locked the bathroom door. Ruki just laid outside the bathroom, shocked. Before Ruki could say anything, Megan was already in the shower. Ruki got up and ran into the kitchen and turned the water on.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" Megan's cries sounded.

When Megan got out of the shower, she ran into the kitchen, where Ruki was leaning on the counter, smirking. Megan walked over to him and slapped him in the face with her hair.

"Oh wow, that's really cold. Thank God that wasn't my shower… I would have been pissed." Ruki smirked.

"Oh, yeah. I would be freaking pissed to the point I would cut of your big toe and poke you in the ear with it until you died of annoyance." Megan threatened.

"That's…. interesting," Ruki spoke, looking confused.

"At least I don't smell like sweat and disappointment." Megan muttered.

"Disappointment?" Ruki pouted.

"Yes, I can't believe I did that on the second day I started dating you. I feel skanky," Megan pouted.

"I still love you," Ruki hugged her.

"You smell bad," Megan giggled.

_*meanwhile*_

Amanda sat in her chair thinking about how she began to manage a band. Not only just a band, but the hottest band in all of America and Japan. Amanda was snapped back into reality by her phone ringing.

"Moshi Moshi!" Amanda answered.

"Uh... Hi Amanda, It's Miyavi. I was just wondering… Would you be my girlfriend? PLEASE SAY YES! I'll die if you say no," Miyavi said quickly.

"Yes, I will." Amanda answered.

"YES: D!" Miyavi screamed, "See you tomorrow."

Amanda hung up her phone and said, "Now everything is perfect."

Around 10 minutes later, Amanda heard a knock at her door. Before Amanda could get the door, it was kicked open. In walked Miyavi.

"I NEED YOU!" Miyavi slurred, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Miyavi shoved all his weight on to his feet, causing Amanda to collapse. Amanda wrapped her legs and arms around Miyavi, letting his hands slip under her shirt.

"Wait! Lets' take this to my room." Amanda rushed, running into her room. Miyavi got up and walked into Amanda's room, tossing his shirt to the side. When Miyavi walked into the room, Amanda wasn't in there.

"AMANDA! NOW!" Miyavi screamed, desperately. Amanda jumped off her chair onto his back wearing a police outfit. Miyavi grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"I love this! To bad you won't wear it long," Miyavi laughed, ripping it off. Amanda laughed, as Miyavi pushed her shoulders on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Miyavi asked.

"Yes! PLEASE!" Amanda screamed, and Miyavi pushed into her hard, causing her to call his name out loud. "Oh my God, Miyavi!" He kisses her neck, and started to rock forward, in and out. Amanda moaned loudly.

"Baby…" he whispered into her ear. Their skin pressed against each other in the heat and lust of the moment. Amanda dug her fingers into Miyavi's back.

"Careful, babe," he said, wincing slightly. He ran his fingers up her legs, which were wrapped around his hips as he started to find a steady rhythm. Amanda giggled.

"Ack! That tickles!!!" she smiled, wiggling slightly underneath him. Miyavi eagerly pressed his lips to hers to cease her movement. Both of their breathing got heavier, and a thin layer of sweat formed over their skin, making Miyavi's moves rougher and more rapid. They're kisses became heated and more desperate as Amanda felt him become harder inside her. She gasped as Miyavi hit her special spot, which sent a wave of pleasure through her body, making her shiver.

"Come on, Hun," Miyavi whispered sweet words in her ear as he pushed harder into her, so close to release. Amanda dug her fingernails into his back, dragging them down his back as he grew harder still. "Come on, cum for me…"

"GOD!" she screamed, and he pushed her over the edge, making her shake as she succumbed to pleasure. Breathing hard, she felt Miyavi shiver and cum inside of her.

Their chests rising and falling hard as they fought to catch their breath, Miyavi fell beside Amanda and pulled her close, kissing her nose.

"I love you," he whispers softly.

"I love you, too," she replied, before falling asleep in his arms. Miyavi smiled, running his fingers through her hair, admiring the most amazing girl he had ever been with, and he made a vow to himself that he would do whatever he could to make sure that nobody ever hurt her.

_*The next day*_

"Megan how's your mic," Amanda asked.

"I think it's doing fine," Megan answered, "You look tired and in a good mood. Is that possible?"

"Yes it is, because she's the most amazing, spectacular, loving lady you'll ever meet," Miyavi added.

"Aw, did you get laid," Sally smiled, twirling her drumstick.

"SALLY!" Every member of the band screamed.

"So how's your back," Amanda asked.

"It's still sore, but it's okay," Miyavi answered, grabbing Amanda's hands and holding them to his lips.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Amanda apologized.

"It's okay," Miyavi smiled, putting her arms around his neck, while he cuddled his face into her neck, while pulling her closer to snuggle with her.

"Awww, so cute," Megan smiled, running up to them and pinching there cheek.

"OKAY PRATICE IS OVER!" Amanda waved away.

*_later that evening*_

"Hey, Megan come to my hotel, now!" Ruki screamed over the phone.

"Okay!" Megan Spoke.

When Megan arrived at Ruki's apartment, Ruki wrapped his arms around Megan.

Ruki stroked the back of her hair. Ruki bend down and kissed Megan. Ruki began to lie down on the couch with Megan underneath him.

"Ruki…" Megan began to protest, but soon realized that it was pointless as she felt the desire begin to take over her. Kissing back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Ruki moaned, and pressed his hips into her, causing her to gasp into the kiss.

As the kiss grew hotter and messier, Megan ran her hands over Ruki's chest, and began to unbutton his shirt. Ruki ran his fingers up her shirt, feeling her soft skin as goose bumps appeared over it from the light touch.

Ruki's shirt, now undone, hung loosely around his body. Megan ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling the muscle underneath his skin, only turning her on more. She lightly nibbled at the skin on his neck as she pulled his shirt off of him, and discarded it somewhere nearby. Ruki bit her shoulder, leaving a small mark.

"Ruki!"

"What?"

"How am I supposed to explain that?" Megan whined, although at this moment, she didn't really care anymore. She allowed Ruki to stress for an answer for only a few seconds before pressing her mouth to his forcefully.

Pushing Ruki off of her, Megan stood up. Ruki looked up from his sitting position on the couch, pouting.

"God," Megan thought, "He's so cute." She was only able to wait a few minutes longer, because at the moment, Ruki produced one of his best fake tears ever.

"Awe! Kawaii!" Megan squealed, before pulling him up into a passionate kiss. Ruki picked her up, and Megan wrapped her legs around his waist.

Breaking through the bedroom door, they collapsed onto his bed, nearly slipping off the silk sheets.

"Ooh. Silk!" Megan giggled, climbing into the middle of the bed. Ruki smirked, and climbed up the bed, lust filling his eyes as he watched her. Megan silenced her giggles as Ruki slowly climbed over her, caressing her body. He brought her shirt up slightly, before kissing her stomach, causing Megan to squirm anxiously.

"Rukkkiii…" Megan whined, making Ruki laugh.

"Hold your horses, pretty lady." Ruki slowly pulled Megan's shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Kissing her lips softly, he unhooked her bra and threw it away, finding no use for it any longer. Pulling Megan against him, he pushed her back onto the bed, ridding them of the material clothing preventing them from continuing.

Moans erupted from Megan as she felt Ruki move inside her, causing her to feel pleasure wave over her body with every touch.

Megan, seeing that Ruki always seemed to have dominance over her, decided that she would change that. Megan grabbed Ruki's arms, and flipped him over onto his back. Ruki stared up at her for a moment, before smirking.

"Mind if I take over?" Megan asked sweetly, letting her hair fall around her face. Ruki moved it behind her ears.

"Be my guest." Starting out, Megan was a little shaky, but was determined to keep her dominance. Ruki noticed this. "You ok?" She nodded. "Want some help?"

Megan sighed. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction…but… "Yeah." Ruki held her hips as she continued her motion, guiding her. Breathing hard, Megan gripped onto the beautifully carved headboard for support.

Ruki surprised her by pulling her down onto him, and she screamed out in pure bliss. Her screams sent another wave of pleasure throughout Ruki, and he could no longer hold back, and came in her with a relieved sigh.

Megan collapsed onto Ruki, breathing really hard. She could feel Ruki's chest moving up and down as his breathing returned to normal, unlike hers.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ruki asked, concerned, wrapping his arms around her. Megan nodded.

"From now on, I think I'll just let you do all the hard work," she said, almost exhausted. Ruki laughed.

"Ok." Ruki promised. Megan smiled, and was almost asleep when…

"MEGAN!" Megan sat up straight, realizing she was still naked, and covered herself as Sally burst into the room.

A/N: The credit for the scenes in this chapter go to the same person I credited in the last one. Are yo ready for this. Drum roll please. *inserted drumroll here* XxXMiyavisHeartXx.


	12. You don't have to be smart

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Sally asked, angry.

"What does it look like? Just figure that out… and think the opposite." Megan smiled.

"Do you think I'm stupid!?" Sally raged.

"Never said that," Megan stated.

"Get your clothes on, we're leaving," Sally screamed.

"Hey, you're not my mom. You can't tell me what to do!" Megan screamed.

"I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!" Sally screamed back.

"IF YOU KNEW WHAT WAS BEST YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Megan shouted.

"Girls, stop fighting." Ruki interjected.

"Shut up!" Sally screamed.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!" Megan raged. Sally just walked out. Megan fell back on her back. Ruki rolled over on Megan again, but this time was different. Ruki's back was against Megan's chest.

"Am a pillow to you?" Megan asked.

"Yes! Pillows don't talk, though." Ruki laughed. Megan decided to be a jerk and she licked her fingers and put them on Ruki's chest.

"EW, that is disgusting," Ruki cringed.

"How? You have my spit in your mouth, if you think about it!" Megan spoke, drifting of into the distance.

"I better not catch anything, like an STD." Ruki warned.

"If you caught one, you would have gotten it from some other chick." Megan smiled.

"And you don't have one, and you're sure because?" Ruki questioned.

"Because I was a virgin," Megan smiled.

"That's a nice change of pace," Ruki smiled, "Now I have to marry you." Megan just rolled her eyes. Megan pushed Ruki off her and rolled over.

"You're going to sleep, at 7 in the afternoon?" Ruki asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'm tired. I don't like being on top. It's draining." Megan smirked. Ruki laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his face in the crook of Megan's neck.

_*At the concert hall*_

"Where are Megan and Ruki?" Reita asked.

"I don't know but when they get here, they're so dead." Reita gnarled.

"They're late, we were supposed to perform and they were no shows. They canceled us for the night," Sarah spoke.

"Does anyone know where either one of them are?" Tia asked.

"I do, Megan and Ruki were, as you would say, Making babies, doing the horizontal dance, the between the sheets tango, the-" Sally got out, before Sarah interrupted. Sarah began to laugh, getting stared at. Sarah began to realize it wasn't a joke. Sarah faced the ground, crying. Sarah began to cry out of disappointment and the fact everyone knew but her, and she didn't tell her.

"Hey don't cry, She didn't tell anyone, we all just guessed." Tia reassured.

"How many of you haven't done that!?" Sarah asked. Sally was the only one who rose her hand, "Are you serious?!"

"Sarah… We're really sorry we didn't tell you. It's sort of a private matter." Kiya told her.

"Well, you guys just had the honesty to tell me. Megan didn't," Sarah mumbled, walking away. The rest of the group just looked at each other, then Sally.

"Don't you think before you say anything?" Tia asked angrily, walking away.

*_At Ruki's hotel around 10:30 P.M.*_

"Mhmm," Ruki sounded, waking up. His loud noise woke up Megan.

"Good morning star shine, Japan says hello," Ruki smiled, watching Megan scratch her head with barely open eyes. Ruki propped up and gave Megan a peck on the cheek.

"When did I get this shirt on?" Megan asked, yawning.

"I put it on you while you were sleeping, so if any one barged AGAIN, you wouldn't have everything out for people to see. I'm the only person who can see them." Ruki pouted.

"Yeah, I feel like we missed something we shouldn't have." Megan pondered, "OH MY GOSH! WE MISSED THE CONCERT!"

"Oh my, we did!" Ruki smiled, kissing Megan.

"No! Ruki! That's why Sally was here!" Megan cried, while Ruki kissed her, "RUKI! Could you please take this seriously?"

"Honestly, I don't care. You mean more than me right now," Ruki cooed.

"Ruki, please. I could get fired. Then what would I do?" Megan got up and began to get dress, "Ruki, we need to go to the tour buses. They leave at 12:15."

"Okay, okay. We have an hour and 45 minutes." Ruki stood up and grabbed Megan's waist. Ruki pulled her waist back to his chest, wrapped his arms her and began to rock side to side. Ruki began to sing to her, while resting his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Megan giggled.

"You seemed upset about not having a concert. So I figured, I'd give you a concert." Ruki smiled, place a kiss on her neck. Megan could feel him humming, while he kissed her neck. Megan turned around and wrapped her arms around Ruki. She looked in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," Megan muttered.

"Aw, it's only 3-5 days. I'll text you." Ruki hugged her.

"I wanna stay with you," Megan pouted.

"Well, maybe. But we have to get to the bus." Ruki said, grabbing his bag and Megan's bag; walking outside.

"RUKI! YOU'RE NAKED!" Megan screamed. A ladies voice screamed at the top of her lungs. The Hotel door slammed shut, Megan walked out into the living room, where Ruki was. Standing against the wall, embarrassed.

"Cold out there?" Megan cracked, running into the bedroom.

*_AT the buses around 11:58*_

"WOW! LOOK WHO SHOWED UP!" The Gazettes' Manager screamed.

"WE CAN SAY THE SAME THING!" Everyone screamed, as Ruki and Megan arrived.

"LOOK! By the time we woke up, we wouldn't have made it anyway." Ruki smirked, "Bye, Megan. Talk to you later." Ruki spoke, grabbing his suitcase, and getting on the bus. Megan got her stuff and began to walk on the bus. Once on the bus, she saw Sarah.

"Hey Hey, Amiga." Megan smiled.

"Hi," Sarah spoke, shortly.

"Okay, what did I do?" Megan asked.

"You know what you did, and you didn't tell me. Everyone knew but me," Sarah pouted.

"I'm sorry," Megan said.

"No your not, your just saying that so I won't be upset." Sarah spoke, "I'm not upset that you did it, I'm just upset I was the last to find out."

"I don't even know how anyone figured out, besides Sally and Takeru. They both just sort of, barged in." Megan breathed out.

"Takeru knows, too?" Sarah cried, on the verge of tears.

"He walked in, not much I could have done," Megan shrugged.

"You act like it is nothing..." Sarah cried.

"It really isn't. We thought we were alone. He should have knocked instead of walking into Ruki's house anyway." Megan sighed.

"Have you lost all your moral values?" Sarah shouted.

"What do you mean by that?" Megan asked.

"You used to believe in marriage first. All your life you followed God's word. And now this? Why?!" Sarah asked.

"It just sort of happened." Megan mumbled.

"You had a choice Megan." Sarah spoke walking to her bunk. Megan just stood up. Sarah looked back, at Megan. She began to cry when she saw Megan get a bottle of Vodka and begin to chug it.

Sarah walked to her bed, closed the curtain and began to sob silently.

"SARAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS MY BUNK!" Sally screamed.

"I don't wanna be alone, but right now you're the only one I really want to talk to." Sarah cried, hugging Sally.

_*the next day*_

"Megan, stop texting Ruki, NOW!" Sally shouted, taking her phone.

"WHAT!?" Megan shouted, making Kiya cringe.

"You made Sarah cry," Sally spoke.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T RUN YOUR BIG MOUTH I WOULD HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO TELL HER!" Megan shouted, taking her phone from Sally, while she walked to her bunk.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!" Sally screamed.

"AND I WOULD HAVE TOLD HER. I DON'T KNOW HOW EVERYONE ELSE FIGURED OUT, BUT WHAT EVER!" Megan screamed, covering her bunk with the curtains. Sarah poked her head through the curtains.

"Megan?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, now you're talking to me. What do you want to say to me. I would have guessed you disowned me." Megan spoke blankly. Tears made their way back to Sarah's eyes. She walked away, staring at the ground. "Never mind..."

"GET UP HERE!" Megan screamed. Sarah crawled up there, and curled into a corner, "You wanted to say something, so this your chance. Say it now or hold your peace, which isn't an option."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just hard to believe after everything... that you would do that, and I would've liked to hear it from you..." Sarah pouted.

"I don't even know how everyone figured it out. It's only been two days." Megan baffled, "RUKI!" Sarah couldn't help but giggle, but she shortly went back to frowning, "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I would have sooner but I've been busy, as you can tell." Megan smiled, perversely.

"It's okay," Sarah said, still not making eye contact. "But are you sure you're okay? All your life you've said how you never wanted to... before marriage at least." Sarah looked up at Megan to see her expression.

"I guess I'm fine, I don't feel much different. Just a little happier." Megan smiled.

"Okay. If you're alright with this." Sarah's frown deepened.

"With what?" Megan asked.

"With having…. You know… I'm not mad, just don't get pregnant," Sarah mumbled.

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid," Megan smiled.

"Getting pregnant doesn't require you being smart," Sarah face palmed.

"Or does it?" Megan laughed.

"No," Sarah said.

"WELL, ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID?!" Megan screamed.

"Never said that, bubble buns." Sarah spoke, cheerfully.

"I take offence to that," Megan cried.

"I take offence to your face." Sarah laughed, as her phone began to ring.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Megan asked.

"No, It's Takeru," Sarah smiled, receiving a weird look from Megan, "I'm still angry he knew, and he didn't tell me."

"Oh dear," Megan said, "I wanna leave this bus. IT SUCKS!"

"You just want to see Ruki," Sarah poked.

"Yeah," Megan smiled.

"So… -" Sarah got out before Megan's phone rang.

"Hi, Ruki. What do you want?" Megan asked.

"WE! THE GAZETTE CHALLAGE YOU TO A COOK OFF!" Ruki screamed.

"WE ACCEPT! THIS IS REALLY RANDOM! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Megan screamed.

"WE'LL see," Ruki laughed, "The duel is at 7:00 tonight. We filled your drive in on the details."

Megan hung up. Megan laid back on the bed, as Sarah went to tell everyone they made up and about the cook off. Megan just laid there thinking about Ruki and everything they've been through. Then she began to cry.


	13. Youtube Live?

Chapter 12

Megan slowly slid out her bed, and walked over to the sink. Megan grabbed a glass and sat down.

"Damn. I forgot to get liquid in this," Megan cried.

"You dumb ass," Tia laughed. Megan began to lean to the left. Eventually she fell over.

"Ow, that hurt. What the hell. When did Amanda get on the bus?" Megan asked, shocked.

"I've been on it. Miyavi is coming by to visit… So I expect you all to be on your best behavior," Amanda warned.

"Aw, okay," Everyone pouted.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow we're going to back to do a interview, so be prepared. Rest up and don't do anything stupid." Amanda warned again, looking at Sally, whose head was tilted to the side.

*_fast forward to 7:00pm*_

Megan and Sarah walked into a building with tall glass pillars, to see Ruki and Kai standing there.

"You ready for this," Ruki smirked.

"No, I'm tired, pissy and I don't wanna be here." Megan moaned.

"Aw your life is so horrible isn't it?" Ruki laughed, trying to hug her but Sarah blocked his way.

"No, you don't touch her, EVER." Sarah warned. Megan walked around Sarah and hugged Ruki.

"She's just upset at you and hates you, no biggie," Megan smiled, moving the hair out of his face.

"That makes me feel better. My girlfriends best friend hates me." Ruki pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm not easily persuaded." Megan laughed.

"Why don't I believe that," Sarah mumbled.

"Because you love me." Megan smiled, signaling The rest of the band in. The gazette walked through the other door.

"Damn Kai this idea is gay, This isn't gonna be fun at all. Ruki why the hell did you agree to this," Reita complained.

"Because I get to see Megan covered in food product that I can li-" Ruki began but Megan put a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up, Do you want Sarah to hate you forever?" Megan whispered to him.

"No, I'm sorry," Ruki apologized through Megan's hand.

"Damn, Your so…. I don't know. You're mine." Megan smiled, hugging him.

"Okay lets end this little love fest and start the competition." Uruha sneered.

*_later into the competition*_

"Megan, I need those eggs." Sally screamed. Megan threw the eggs at Sally and they hit her in the face.

"HA! Amazing!" Sarah screamed, her face covered in flour. Megan laughed with parts of her face covered with flour and sugar.

"AHH! I need to win!" Sally cried, " I can't let him win."

"Who?" Tia and Kiya asked.

"Kai…" Sally mumbled.

"Why?" Megan smiled, flipping Ruki off.

" Because he's my boyfriend and he needs to be knocked down a peg or 9" Sally smiled.

"AWWW! Look at that face," Megan smiled, walking over to Kai and grabbing his face, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO THIS FACE! Look! HE'S SO CUTE! How can you say such things about Kai, the cutest drummer in the world." Megan pouted with the corners of her lips tilted up. Kai smiled really sweetly and Sally screamed.

"HOW CAN YOU FALL FOR THAT! IT'S JUST AN ACT! HE'S THE DEVIL! I'M THE ADORIBLE ONE!" Sally screamed.

"Actually it's the other way around," Sarah and Ruki laughed.

"Fuck you guys, I'm going home," Sally screamed, taking the cake with her.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tia screamed.

"My CAKE!" Sally screamed.

"You can't take that, it's not yours," Sarah said.

"OH YEAH!" Sally screamed, shoving the batter in her mouth.

"BITCH NO!" Megan screamed, tossing an egg at Sally's face.

"HEY!" Sally screamed, tossing batter at Sarah.

"What the hell!" Sarah screamed, tossing a whisk at Sally, but she missed and hit Kai in the face. Kai grabbed flour and threw it, hitting Kiya and Megan. Megan and Kiya screamed. Megan grabbed a bowl and threw it, hitting the wall next to Ruki.

"WHAT THE HELL, Mae! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ruki screamed. Megan just smirked. Ruki grabbed some batter, walked over to Megan and shoved it down her shirt. Megan just made an annoyed. Megan grabbed Ruki and pulled him close to her. She grabbed some eggs and flour and shoved them down his pants, and gave him a peck on a check. Aoi was laughing and Ruki grabbed some frosting and threw it at Aoi, hitting him in the face. After this, the room busted out in an all out food fight. Everyone was on there own team. The manager came in and began to screamed at them. The manager pointed at the camera. Everyone looked at the camera.

"DID ANYONE TELL YOU THIS IS ON YOUTUBE LIVE!?" The manager screamed. Everyone looked at the camera, shocked. Megan laughed, waving at the camera.

"Well shit," Sarah said.

"YOU'LL NEVER LET THAT GO!" Megan screamed, hitting her in the face with a battered spoon.

"DON'T HIT SARAH CHAN!" Sally screamed, but Megan grabbed a pan and threw it at her. It hit her in her in the face and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Megan put her hands up and backed away.

"Hallelujah" Megan smiled.

"Amen, praise the Lord Almighty!" Sarah smiled.

*_Later that night*_

Sarah, Sally, Megan, Kai and Ruki all decided to hang out, so the rented a hotel room.

"Ew, I'm so gross," Sarah cried, walking into the shower.

"Hey, I wanted a shower first," Megan cried.

"You don't need one, I'll just lick you clean." Ruki smiled, deviantly.

"I can do the same," Kai smiled, licking Sally's face.

"Ew, don't do that again," Sally cried, sitting down.

"Aww, Sally doesn't like to have fun with Kai," Ruki teased, receiving a playful slap to the chest by Megan.

"So what should we do tonight?" Ruki asked.

"Um, go clubbing," Sally smiled at Kai, who shook his head approvingly. Ruki just snarled his lips up, "What don't wanna party?"

"No, I just want to relax with Megan, unless… you want to go?" Ruki asked, playing with Megan's hair.

"No, not really. I'm tired." Megan yawned.

"If you guys just wanna do _it_ again all you have to do is say so." Sally spoke bluntly.

"No, I'm seriously tired." Megan said. Ruki laughed, "Haha keep laughing, and you're not getting anything." Megan smiled, snuggling into his chest. Ruki wrapped his arms around Megan.

"If I come back and there's any sign of something happing… I'll cut it off," Sally threatened causing Megan to laugh. Sally walked out the door and Megan and Ruki laid there for another 25 minutes, before getting up. Megan looked at Ruki curiously.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Megan asked, putting her hands on his chest. Ruki smiled.

"You do know it's… 12:15?" Ruki looked at her like she was crazy.

"PERFECT!" Megan screamed, pulling him up from the couch. Megan ran into her room and got ready and ran out in a bikini. Ruki just stood at her while she put her hair in a ponytail. "You're drooling on the floor," Megan laughed, pointing at Ruki. Megan grabbed Ruki's hands and walked out the door with two towels. Sarah saw them walk out and ran out to see where they were going.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING AT 12: 15 AT NIGHT?" Sarah screamed.

"To the beach, wanna come. I'll call Takeru." Megan smiled, holding the phone to her ear. Sarah looked scared as Megan began to talk on her phone. Megan told her to go get her swim suit on, while they waited for Takeru.

*_At the beach*_

"Megan!" Ruki screamed, chasing Megan up the beach. Megan ran into the water but Ruki followed her, while Takeru and Sarah sat on a towel on the shore. Megan's screams could be heard from the shore where Takeru and Sarah were sitting.

"Megan, I think we should be quiet," Sarah yelled back. Megan was caught by Ruki because of Sarah's distraction. Ruki fell on Megan, causing her to fall in the water, where they stayed for awhile. Sarah and Takeru screamed that they were leaving, to go back to the hotel. They packed their crap up and left.

"So, we're alone," Ruki smiled.

"So…" Megan smirked, pushing Ruki off her. Megan sat up and looked at the stars. Ruki put his head in her lap and watched the stars with her. Megan looked down at him and smiled.

*_Meanwhile At Amanda's hotel*_

The door opened, and Miyavi peeked his head in.

"HEEE :D," Miyavi sounded, checking if any was in the room. Miyavi walked into the room and walked around. Miyavi hear a door shut, and he dove behind the couch. Miyavi peeked his head up above the couch. He pulled out his eyeliner and drew dark lines on both of his cheeks.

"It's time :D," He spoke, over dramatically. Miyavi began to battle crawl his way through Amanda's hotel room. He made it to the hallway, when Amanda's bedroom door opened. Miyavi threw himself against a wall as Amanda walked to the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Well, hello :D," Miyavi smirked, clearly up to no good. Miyavi got up and ran into Amanda's bedroom and stripped of all his clothing. He jumped on her bed. He laid on his side with his arm propping his head up. His legs hanging off the bed. The door opened, and Miyavi smiled.

"Okay, so it's in your room. OH MY GO- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Megan screamed, covering her eyes as Miyavi began to scream. Ruki ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"DUDE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ruki screamed, pulling Megan out of the room but he was blocked by Amanda walking into the room.

"I love you," Amanda smirked, slapping her self in the face as Miyavi covered himself up. Amanda walked over to her night stand and pulled out a wine corkscrew and handed it to Megan. Megan and Ruki backed out of the room and sprinted for the door, laughing.

"Your friends hate me," Miyavi pouted.

"One, they are your friends too and two no they don't. They're just going to make fun of you and rag on you the rest of your life," Amanda smiled, jumping on Miyavi. She smirked and pushed him on the bed.

A/N: Sooooooooo. I want to thank my fans… all 2 of you. Yeah you know who you are. Jk. Well I think I am. If I only have two fans I'm going to be sad.  And I'm giving credit to where credit is dew. I think there's credit to go out here. I'm not sure. I forget things.


	14. There goes the martyr

_*At the end of the interview (sally=Lillie)*_

"Wow, Yeah I agree with Lilly and Megan," The announcer smiled.

"Yes, so just remember, don't trust a hoe," Megan pointed.

"Megan, you're so… Funny." Kiya smiled.

The girls got up and walked off the stage. Amanda was just sitting at her laptop, with her mouth covered by her hand. Kiya walked over to Amanda and looked over her shoulder. Amanda was watching a video paparazzi got of Miyavi and her having a water fight. Megan peeked over at the part where it showed Amanda in a white t-shirt.

"Dear God, Amanda. Don't worry. We won't fire you, it looks fun," Kiya smiled. Amanda sent the video to Miyavi and put her hand in her hands.

"I'm so… frustrated," Amanda cried. Megan called Miyavi and put the phone up to Amanda's ear, walking away.

Amanda just sat there with Megan's phone, remembering the event.

*_Flashback*_

"So, you look hot," Amanda laughed, throwing water on Miyavi.

"HEY!" Miyavi screamed as Amanda giggled. Miyavi began to chase Amanda to the park. Amanda was tackled into a pond. When she stood up, she splashed water in Miyavi's face. Miyavi did the same, and this went on for around 15 minutes. Miyavi ran to Amanda and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the water. Miyavi rolled on top of Amanda and began to tickle her. Miyavi had water splashed in his face in order to get him to stop. A police officer walked up to the two and just looked at them. He pulled out his ticket book and began to write them a ticket. Miyavi laughed at the fun they had while pushing the hair out of Amanda's face. The officer told them to get out of the pond and to leave the park. Amanda help Miyavi up and they began to walk out of the park, laughing. Miyavi grabbed Amanda and ran to his car, smiling.

*_End Flashback*_

"Damn it, Maya! I'LL END YOU!" Tia screamed, kicking Maya.

"Ow, Kiya!" Maya cried.

"Aww! Don't hurt him please," Kiya begged.

"AW! DON'T HURT MAYA!" Sarah screamed, slapping Tia on the head as hard as she could.

"Ow! Damn, it wasn't that bad," Tia cried, putting her hands on her head while sitting next to Jigetsu. Sarah said something that set Tia off, which made the whole room break out in an argument. Amanda walked into the room and saw the whole room arguing except Megan. She was just sitting there, playing a guitar.

"BREAK IT UP!" Amanda screamed, causing the room to go silent, "Go to your respected places and stop arguing."

"Seriously, you guys need to grow up. I could be strained on a island and be happy to get some peace and quite," Megan got up and called Ruki, ""Hey, come get me. I want to have fun,"

"Megan, when you say fun. I hope you mean something under pg-13," Sarah and Tia said.

"No," Megan answered, honestly. Ruki walked in the room and waved at Megan. Megan smiled and ran over to him, and walked out.

"Amanda, come," Megan said, as Amanda followed.

"I worry about her," Kiya said.

"I don't. Not anymore, she's gonna make bad choices, let her." Sarah said angrily.

"So, why am I coming," Amanda said, catching up to Megan and Ruki.

"You're coming because Miyavi and I have plans for both of you," Ruki smiled.

"Ooh, sounds fun. Please go on," Megan smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You'll just have to wait till we get there," Ruki smiled, gently flicking her nose.

They walked outside and saw Miyavi leaning against a car, trying to look cool. Megan pulled off her shoe and threw it at him.

"AH!" Miyavi screamed, making him fall over.

"SHIT!" Amanda screamed, running to Miyavi as Megan and Ruki laughed. Amanda began to kiss his booboo. While Megan and Ruki jumped in Miyavi's car. Once Amanda and Miyavi got in, and Miyavi began to drive, Megan's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Megan answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Sarah screamed in her ear.

"Why does it matter, I'm not coming back?" Megan stated.

"What?" Sarah screamed.

"I'm with Ruki in the back of a car," Megan smirked.

"OH MY GOSH! DO YOU HAVE ANY MORALS?" Sarah said.

"Yes I do, and we're not doing anything. If you're just calling me to yell at me I'm hanging up. I don't my time to be wasted." Megan spoke, irritated.

"Whatever," Sarah spoke hanging up. Megan threw her phone out a window.

"MEGAN! You're going to need that," Amanda said.

"I needed a new one anyway," Megan said, pursing her lips.

"Okay, we'll stop and get you a new one," Miyavi said, Turing to go to the cell phone place.

After Megan picked up her new phone she began to walk to the car when Ruki grabbed her from behind. Miyavi and Amanda walked out, and then they appeared. The paparazzi. Ruki and Miyavi grabbed the girls and shoved them in the back seat. Ruki grabbed the keys and began to drive like a wild man.

"Faster, Ruki, FASTER!" Megan screamed, kicking the back of the seats.

"Damn, that sounds dirty." Miyavi laughed.

"Shut up," Megan glared.

*_At the place where Ruki and Miyavi wanted to take them*_

They stood outside the building, staring at it like it was the most shocking thing ever.

"TADA!" Ruki and Miyavi said in unison.

"I can't believe you brought us to an ADULT STORE!" Amanda smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Megan said, flatly.

"Why?" Ruki asked very sadly.

"Because I'm getting sick of basically being called a hoe by my best friend," Megan sneered.

"You're my hoe," Ruki smiled. Megan just rolled his eyes at the comment and walked in the building hand in hand with Ruki. When they all got in, they stood shocked at who was in front of them.

"MAYA!?" Megan screamed. Maya turned around looking shocked. He was trying to say something but Megan just turned and walked away. Ruki followed her to the cleaner part of the store. Megan and Ruki laughed at all the stuff the found. Megan grabbed a pair of handcuffs and pushed Ruki against a wall and handcuffed him.

"Um.. Excuse me, miss. To play with the merchandize you need to pay for it first." The guy said.

"The credit card is in my pocket." Ruki smiled.

"I'm afraid to grab it," Megan blushed, Ruki laughed knowing what she meant.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Amanda was trying things on for Miyavi. She walked out of the dressing room and a little tight number. Megan and Ruki began to laugh.

"I like it, So does Miyavi's pants," Megan laughed, "Man, you have to stop giving us stuff to laugh at." The bell on the door, and the store filled with screams from a familiar voice.

"MEGAN RAEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sarah and Sally screamed. Kiya looked shocked. Megan just narrowed her eyes and stared at them.

"Megan, what has Japan done to you?" Tia asked. Megan just stood there in silence.

"At this rate, you're going to get kicked out the band," Tia said.

"Do you honestly think I care?" Megan smirked.

"What!? This band was your idea!" Kiya said shocked.

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't know this, But I was invited to join another band," Megan said, holding up a piece of paper.

"What, you didn't tell us." Kiya said hurt.

"You know what, I'm done," Tia said walking out. Megan just waved.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Megan said.

"Going off, joining other bands with out talking to anybody about it," Sarah said.

"Oh, I told Amanda." Megan said.

"I see, just think this over first before you do anything stupid." Kiya begged. Megan nodded. Sally and Sarah walked out and Kiya stayed behind.

"So, have you gotten anything?" Kiya asked.

"No but Miyavi's getting a playboy bunny suit for Amanda and glow in the dark wraps, if you know what I'm talking about," Megan nudged. Kiya began to laughed. Megan told her who she saw earlier and her face began to turn red. "I LOVE YOU, KIYA!" Megan screamed, hugging her.

"Yay! I love you too." Kiya said, "Maya was seriously in here?" Megan shook her head up and down. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to him, Bye Bye." Megan waved.

"Awe, my poor baby," Ruki pulled Megan closer, "Your band is falling apart."

"Eh, I always knew it would." Megan smiled, tucking Ruki's hair behind his ear. Amanda over heard this and got upset.

"Do you honestly think they're going to let this band go down at the top?" Amanda smiled.

"No, but that's what's going to tear us apart," Megan spoke.

"What do you mean?" Miyavi asked.

"Don't know if you know this but our bands has too many leaders and not enough followers," Megan began, "Tia and Sally for instants, Tia likes things to be more at a mature fun level and Sally is just… Sally. Then there's Tia and I. Tia wants to be the leader and knows she could do better, but she's afraid to step up because Sarah. I on the other hand have a knowledge of politics. So I can lead no problem. Then there's Sally and I. Sally is just Sally like I said earlier and I'm me. She's more childish, in a cute way. I'm more… Mature. Then there's Kiya. She's like Sweden. She's neutral."

"Sounds like someone knows more than they let on," Miyavi smirked, waving something at her.

"What about Sarah?" Amanda asked.

"Oh dear, Sarah, She's a tough cookie. Honestly, she's to shy to be on the stage in the first place and she scares the crap out of Tia to the point she won't step up. She's very protective that it's smothering and she only seems to have fun when she's with Sally." Megan glared, "Then there are emotional factors. One big problem is we're all girls with really different backgrounds. We have different dreams and the emotional factors include jealously, anger, annoyance, and so on."

"So I need to prepare to find another job?" Amanda said.

"Not unless one of us leaves the band," Megan said.

"So, that's why you're taking the job as the lead guitarist of the other band," Amanda said.

"Yes," Megan smiled, "Every one wins that way." Ruki frowned.

"Do you really want to leave your friends?" Ruki asked.

"Well after what just happened, yes. I'm a very angry girl." Megan smirked, "In the end, I won't. It's best, you know?" Ruki just pulled her into a big hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you do," Ruki smiled, pulling her close. Amanda and Miyavi looked at each other then at them.

"I believe you kids are going to make it." Amanda smiled.

"So do I," Ruki agreed, causing Megan to smile. Megan knew her band was going to fall apart soon. Just not exactly when. Megan asked Amanda if she could play bass.

"Yes," She said.

"Good," Megan said, walking out of the building, leaving Amanda and Miyavi behind. Walking into the sun, Megan held Ruki's hand and looked to the sky.

"Dear God, here goes the martyr." Megan mumbled, staring at the sky.

A/N: for those who don't know what a martyr it's a person who undergoes severe or constant suffering for a cause.


	15. Reaching out to the stars end

FINAL CHAPTER:

It's been three weeks since the adult store indented. Megan dyed her hair back to her natural brown and got the extensions taken out. Today was the biggest concerts of the tour.

"Today, It's the day." Megan said, resting her head on Ruki's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Ruki asked, concerned.

"Yes, things haven't gotten better. Sally has matured, Tia has become silent. Sarah has become more motherly and Kiya had been scared. Today it ends," Megan said, unemotionally. She stood up, and grabbed Ruki's hand and walked out of the studio.

Amanda was sitting on Miyavi's lap, watching the lightshow preparations. Miyavi had became worried as Amanda fell silent. The doors opened. Megan walked in with Ruki. Amanda waved them over.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I'll be able to join your band." Amanda smiled.

"Do you feel like a traitor?" Megan inquired.

"No, why? Do you?" Amanda questioned.

"I don't. I feel like a sell out to another image," Megan said, receiving a shoulder rub by Ruki.

"You seem very grown up today, what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"Today it's ending. They're plotting it." Megan said, getting up and walking away.

*_In the dressing room*_

As soon as Megan walked in, the dressing room fell silent. Megan smirked.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you all thought this band would last forever?" Megan said.

"It would if you could get over yourself," Tia said.

"Yeah, but it could also work if people didn't say anything human, didn't hit people or try to manipulate people poorly," Megan shot back, walking over to her mirror. Megan pulled her hair down from a pony tail and began to brush it.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked.

"Why are you talking to me now? Why did you not talk to me when you found out about Ruki? Why did you not confront me about it? Why did you act like it was my fault that everyone found out, when I didn't tell them?" Megan asked, "Why do you treat me like public enemy number one when I do something wrong?"

"I've never done that!" Sarah said, standing up.

"Well, you acted differently at the time," Megan said getting up and walking out. Tia and Sarah looked angry, while Sally and Kiya knew this was only the beginning.

Megan walked into Miyavi's dressing room, where Ruki, Reita and Aoi were. Megan sat down across from Ruki.

"I hate seeing you like this," Ruki mumbled.

"Like what?" Megan asked.

"Like you're in pain." Ruki said.

"I am in pain. I hate this shit, I want it to end." Megan began to cry. Ruki got up and walked to the other side.

"Don't worry, keep your eyes the road, we're going to make it out of this, okay?" Ruki comforted. Megan dug her head into his shoulder. Ruki began to rock back and forth to get Megan to calm down. The door opened and Amanda and Kiya walked in.

"Megan, please. If quitting this band will make you feel better. Please do it. I'll play bass," Kiya said. Megan looked up. For once in the past weeks, she looked happy at the suggestion.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Only if you are," Kiya said, "Don't worry. You have a job elsewhere, which would be better for you. You've been a loyal part of this band since it began, and I could tell for the past year or two, you've wanted out. You began to rebel. I could tell."

"Thank you," Was all Megan said before walking into another room.

*_at the concert*_

"I can't believe you're quitting this band!" Tia said. Sally was upset, while Sarah was crying.

"Is it me?" Sarah cried.

"It's not just you, it's everything," Megan said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah screamed.

"What see means is that she's been miserable for the past year." Kiya said, looking at the ground.

"I'd be crazy not to go, Face it, I'm not needed anymore. Amanda has found you new management. We're following our dream. As friends I feel like you should support this." Megan said.

"How can we support that when your leaving?" Sally said, with Sarah agreeing.

"I support you. I understand what you mean. You're dreams lay else where, We would be shitty friends if we didn't support you. Just remember, after this night, that girl who played bass, will be gone. But you'll always be welcomed back," Tia said.

"Thank you, now… LETS DO THIS!" Megan said.

"YEAH!" Tia screamed, as they all began to running out on stage. The girls just stood there, staring at the audience. Tia tapped on the mic. To get everyone's attention.

"Today, we have something to tell you. Our beloved bassist is leaving us. She's following her dream, and I aspect you to follower her as we will. Her dream lies in another band, not this one. She will always be our favorite bassist but we can't keep her trapped any longer. So lets make this the best and last concert she'll play for 7th grace! YEAH!"

The band began to play for the last time they would with Megan. Their last song began as Kiya and Sarah began to cry. At the end of the song, Megan took her picks and threw them out to the audience and threw her guitar out there too. Megan waved to her audience, and walked away from 7th grace. The rest of the band followed her back and they all began to cry and hug.

"Bitch you better call me," Sarah cried.

"You know I will, Sally I'm not so sure of," Megan sniffled, "You know I'm just kidding you."

"Amanda, you're leaving too. If this new manager is a bitch, I'll kill you. She better be as cool as you," Sally said.

The final song was preformed and everyone went on stage and bowed. As the other bands walked off the stage 7th grace stayed. Megan smiled to her audience and waved again. Then they left.

Once they were backstage, Ruki pulled Megan into a bear hug. He began to rock back in forth. Megan looked up at him. Ruki pulled out a key to his apartment and handed it to Megan. She took it and smiled.

"Well, this was the last night we'll perform together, until the reunion concert." Sally said.

"Who said anything about a reunion concert?!" Megan scoffed. Everyone looked at her sad, "I'm just kidding you guys."

"Here, It's to our next concert. It's a V.I.P. pass." Kiya handed it to her and Amanda.

"You better be doing what you really want, We out." Tia said, walking away with the rest of the girls.

"Happy?" Ruki asked.

"Actually, I am," Megan smiled up at him.

*_After the tour at a café*_

Megan's light brown hair was mid-back, as the summer wind blew through it. She and Amanda sat there waiting for the six people to show up.

"Hey there they are!" Megan looked up, as Miyavi, Ruki, Sarah, Sally, Kiya and Tia walked toward them. Megan and Amanda stood up as they all came forward. Ruki grabbed Megan and hugged her tight. Then it was Sarah, then Kiya, Tia, Sally, and then Miyavi tried, but Megan pushed him into Amanda.

"Damn, 3 months is too long," Ruki said, kissing her check.

"I agree," Sally stomped her foot.

"Ah-ha, Sit," Amanda gestured.

They began to talk and catch up, when a familiar voice cracked through the air.

"7TH GRACE AND MEGAN! OH MY GOSH!" The owner of the voice screamed.

The girls looked up and their eyes got really big.

"Megan, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Ruki asked.

"NORMA!" All the girls except Amanda screamed. The girls began to sprint toward the gate as Norma followed. Like the last time this happened, people stared at them like they were crazy, and that's how it would stay. 5 crazy girls who made up one of the worlds most famous band. Who fell apart, learned to love and to have fun. Even though one of them is chasing a new dream, they will always be… 7th grace.

A/n: Yeah I know, it's ended, but I'm update with two, I repeat, two new fan fictions. One about two friends who meet there favorite j-rockers, and a sequel to this story starring Megan and Amanda. Please stay tuned for more. :D any requests message me, Review please.


End file.
